Tie that Binds
by Arisluv
Summary: WSA, BG, CX.
1. Default Chapter

The Tie That Binds  
S/W, A/B(flashback), S/A, W/A/S, A(us)/D  
  
What if Spike always had a soul but had fought it all those years and it took Angel losing his for Spike to realize it? Set shortly after the Judge.  
  
Chapter One: Family  
"I loved her. For 150 years she was my dark princess, my Ripe Wicked Plum. And now?!" Spike stopped as her screams of ecstasy filled the mansion. "Now I hate her with all my being. She never loved me. Never really liked me for anything more than a nurse and a good screw. And I get to hear her and my poncey sire doing all sorts of unmentionable things to one another all bleeding daylong. 'Snot fair! Wish I had Angel back. At least he found it in him to think about me from time to time. May have been a poof but I liked him better!" Spike screamed the last words. He sat in his wheelchair and drank some more whiskey while he waited for the minions to leave. They all ignored his ramblings anymore, unsure if he meant them or not. Spike had always been strange to them. He felt things that they weren't supposed to feel and lately, even before he'd lost the use of his legs, he'd stopped hunting. They had all assumed he was too worried about Dru but now they wondered.  
Spike wondered too. He wondered why he no longer felt anything but loathing for his former lover and when had it started. He tried to tell himself it was after the incident with the Judge but he knew that wasn't true. The Judge had been his last attempt to rekindle what they'd had; no it had been before that. But Spike wasn't sure when. He also wondered why the stayed here playing crippled for Angelus and Drusilla. Then he remembered, 2 very powerful, insane masters vs. one non-hunting master. Not good odds.  
Night fell and the minions left to hunt. Angelus and Dru came out to play. They were barely clothed at all. Spike looked at Angelus and remembered the early years when the three of them had been lovers. He knew that was why Angel had kept him alive but now Angelus would look at him with disgust. They too left and Spike was left alone.  
"Don't worry Spikey. Mummy will bring you a prezzie," were Dru's only words to him that night. She saw herself only as his mummy now. Spike had killed his mother- twice. But that was before. The very thought of killing disgusted him now. It had for several months now but Spike continued as if everything were as it was. But something was very wrong.  
Spike waited till everyone was out of the mansion the he too left to hunt. But Spike was hunting a different kind of prey.  
Spike rolled around in the wheelchair until he got near a small mausoleum in the cemetery. He'd been coming here for weeks now to strengthen his legs. As soon as he was fully able, Spike would be gone.  
"Bloody pillock. Son of a- my bleeding Sire. Poof. I'll show him." Spike groaned and mumbled as he rose to his feet and took those first small steps that would lead to more painful ones. "Knowing they're shagging is one thing but having to hear it and see it all day and all bloody night is a whole bloody other thing."  
Spike pulled a flask of whiskey out of his duster and took a swig. He spun around to start his painful second lap of this little section of the graveyard when he saw them through a small copse of trees. There they were, the object of his sire's obsession, the object of his own, an the annoying one. Actually, the boy wasn't so bad but Spike felt a certain surge of jealousy fill him each time he saw the way the slayer and her witch friend would look at him. They loved him. Sure it wasn't in the romantic way but it was more love than they'd ever give him, than she'd ever give him. Her red hair glistened in the moonlight. She was hyper- probably a latte. Spike smiled. Her lips probably still tasted of the bittersweet liquid.  
"You're a ponce, Spike. She's mortal and one of the Slayer's pals. You don't stand a chance. Maybe if I do something to get in the Slayer's good graces..." Spike let his mind wander as he watched the small group stake a few fledges. She danced in front of his eyes and his soul reached out to touch her. "Wait a bloody second. When did I get all soulful? Oh Bloody 'ell."


	2. Meeting you

A/N- Please give me feeedback. I really want to know that people are reading. This chapter is kind of short I know. Many more to come though.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

* * *

"Buffy, I gotta say we kicked major butt tonight." Willow bounced beside her best friend almost giddy from her adrenaline rush. Giles had finally allowed her to start using some more powerful magicks and she learned a combustion spell that took out 5 vamps earlier on patrol.

"We did good Wills ands I'm happy for you."

"But?"

"But, I still miss Angel. I'm sorry guys. I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Yeah, me too. Coming Wills?" Xander flashed puppy dog eyes at her but Willow wasn't ready to go home yet.

"Um," Willow bit her lower lip. "I want to practice some more magick. Don't worry. I'll just dust any vamp who tries to take me."

"You sure?"

"Go. I'm fine see," Willow waved her hand in front of her and a ball of sunlight appeared where it had been. "No body messes with Witchy Willow."

"O.K. Beep me if you have any problems." Buffy took Xander's arm and headed out of the cemetery. Willow smiled at her friends as they strolled away. Then she began putting shimmering charms in the air. Protection spells surrounded her. A dark figure approached her slowly. It simply watched her in amazement. Willow let out a small gasp when she saw him. She'd seen him before, at the high school and on Halloween. Willow had though he was so beautiful, wanted to touch his sharp cheekbones, run her hand down his smooth hard chest.

"Hello luv. Slayer's friend aren't you?"

"Wha… What do you want?" Willow as preparing to make another ball of light and Spike knew it.

"Wait. Please. I don't want to hurt you. I was more thinking along the lines of helping you take that frown off your mate there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Name's Spike. Angel's my sire, well kinda. Anyways, he's been very bad lately. I gotta say, I don't like the new and improved Angelus. I just got used to the old one. Thought I'd help you bring the old one back."

"Why would you do that?"

"Few Reasons. 1- Angelus is a ponce who could care less about anyone but himself. 2- You love the slayer, Slayer loves Angel, You love Angel, I love you and Angel. 3- I don't want to be the only souled vampire running around Sunnyhell." Spike took a drag of his cigarette. He was afraid she might laugh at him or worse dust him but instead she just kinda stared at him.

"What was number 2 again?"

"Um, you love Slayer, Slayer loves Angel, you love Angel, I love you and Angel, pet. Don't know when I fell but I did. Prob'ly about the time Angelus came back. 'E told us all about the pretty little slayer he loved and all her friends. You were the interesting one, the beautiful one. Angelus drew pictures upon pictures of the, What'd he call it? Scooby gang. More specifically pictures of the slayer and you. He was equally obsessed. I want Angel back as much as I'm sure you do." Spike stepped up to her and gently brushed her cheek with his hand. She turned her face into his hand. Willow had dreamt of his touch. She longed for more.

"What did you have in mind?" Willow took his hand in hers and guided it down to her waist where Spike took the lead tracing symbol along her taut stomach. She mimicked the same on his.

"Soul restoration only without the happiness clause. Damn gypsies were fools with that one." Spike brought her in closely. "Shh... I hear something. Pretend I'm biting you ok?"

Willow nodded into his neck. He was so cool to the touch but felt so wonderful. She breathed in his scent and closed her eyes. Spike lowered his head to her neck eyes down so no one would notice his still human visage. Instead of biting, Spike kissed the curve of her neck and nibbled it softly eliciting a soft moan. A young vampire came up behind Spike and touched his duster. He growled and spun- game face on.

"Bow child!" He roared at her. Spike was still a master vampire he reminded himself. "Leave me and tell no one or risk my wrath. I could have you for that!"

"Forgive me master. I was foolish," She hissed as she turned to run. Spike didn't have time to put his human face back on.

"Oh god. You're so beautiful." Willow's fingers traced his ridges. Spike realized then that the young witch had a darkness to her. "I have to go tonight but I want to see you again."

"Tomorrow night. Same place?" Spike looked at the sweet girl. He never expected her to be so bold. She was smiling brightly at him.

"You mean it?"

"Of course luv. Tomorrow night. Until then pet." Spike took her hand in his and kissed it lightly. She danced away from him not turning around until she reached the gate then she bounced down the street without looking back. Spike knew exactly what had to be done. He needed to get to work. But first he had to go home.

"Back in the chair mate," He told himself. Spike smiled as he returned home. Tonight his mind would be flooded with her touch, her smell, her taste, her voice. The incessant shagging going on in the next room wouldn't bother him.

* * *

Willow walked into the library early in the morning. She liked getting there before the others to compose herself each morning before going off to face the day. Willow was just so nervous around normal people. Around the Scoobies even she had a tendency to blush and babble. As she opened the doors, Willow sighed disappointed to see the entire gang sitting at the table before her.

"Willow! Where have you been? You didn't call last night, we all freaked!" Buffy and Xander were both suddenly hugging the redhead.

"Hi guys! I love you too but um breathing becoming an issue."

"You should have called young lady."

"Yes mother. I'm sorry guys. I just got busy doing stuff and then I just sort of fell asleep. I'm really sorry." Willow spoke rapidly so as to make them forget that she was so obviously hiding something.

"It's ok Wills. Just don't do it again." Buffy smiled at her friend. Turning to face Giles," So, what's on the agenda tonight? Other than avoid Angelus at all costs?"

"Um yes, well I suppose we should just patrol quickly and then return home."

Willow nodded as she and Xander sat at the table. Buffy hopped up on the check out counter and pulled a book out for research. They continued as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

"Sit and Spin! How are you feeling today?" Angelus strolled out of the bedroom laughing. Dru followed him well sated.

"Sod off you bloody pillock!" Spike grumbled. He hated faking being crippled. What he really wanted to do was drive a stake through Angelus's ass. Make up for some of his own personal torture. But more than anything Spike wanted this all to go off without a hitch, so he pretended to hate the man he loved most in the world and love the woman he most hated. Spike just prayed to a God who most likely no longer heard them that he would be successful and that Red would be his. If it meant sharing, Spike would do it but this pretending was Hell. "I mean it Angelus. Sod Off!"

"Already did that Willy m'boy. Now I'm going to hunt, possibly maim and torture my lover, you know foreplay," Angelus laughed heartily as he swaggered out of the mansion with Drusilla. Angelus was oblivious to the changes in Spike.

Spike waited a half an hour before heading out himself. He walked down the street thinking back to recent events. Spike remembered something Angelus had told him once. He'd called Spike a broken vampire- too human. It had bothered him for a while because he couldn't figure out what it meant. But Spike had always been this way. Then it hit him. Spike really did have a soul all along. He'd nearly had it beaten out of him by Angelus as a fledge, then he buried it with Drusilla but one touch from Willow and his soul came roaring back to life. It forced him to love.


	3. First Date?

Chapter 3- First Date?

"Wills, come on. You've been somewhere else all day. What's up?" Buffy queried as the best friends stepped through the relatively empty cemetery. Willow blushed a little but hid it beneath a cascade of red hair.

"Nothing Buffy, I'm just tired is all. Yawn Yep. Tired Willow. I should be going home." Willow hated lying to Buffy but she could only think of one thing at the moment. She wanted to see Spike. In the back of her mind she kept saying this is to bring Angel back for Buffy, but Willow knew better. She wanted her best friend to be happy, yes. But she even more wanted her friend back and for Spike to be happy. She'd do anything for that.

"Um, ok. I'll walk you home then. You should get some sleep. Don't want my best bud getting sick on me." Buffy smiled but she knew something was up. Buffy decided to let Willow think she was fooled. Then she'd follow her around until she found out what was going on.

* * *

Angelus had sent Drusilla and the minions home early. He wanted to watch the witch alone. Angelus had become as obsessed with the redhead over the last few weeks as he had been with Buffy. She had always amazed and mystified Angel but his demon was only now noticing her wonderful qualities. He saw her fire and wanted to taste it.

He stuck to the shadows as he followed her and his former lover home. What his soul had seen in Buffy, Angelus would never know. He did love to watch her fight though.

Angelus moved with stealth and grace. He could easily watch his new obsession. Dressed in all black the mysterious vampire exuded sexy, sexy and dangerous.

He watched as Buffy led Willow to her house and went so far as to escort the young witch to the door. Angelus snuck behind a tree the moment her living room light went on. He knew she was home alone again. As Angel, he'd always the Rosenburgs for the way they treated Willow but now he was very grateful for them. He'd probably still drain them the instant they appeared but he was still grateful.

* * *

Inside the house Willow changed clothes three times. She wasn't sure what to wear for her interlude. Would Spike want her in jeans? A skirt? Whoa, wait a second. Spike. Vampire. Bad. Willow tried to remind herself but his words kept ringing for her. He loves me. He's souled? When did that happen? Willow smiled. From the night of Halloween on Willow had fantasized about the blonde vampire. She'd fantasized about both vampires to be honest. Biting her lower lip, Willow slipped on a pair of jeans that Buffy had left behind and a little orange crop tank that she hadn't dared wear out before. Willow grabbed a small bag with her magick supplies, keys and breath savers. She quickly glanced out the windows, and satisfied that she was alone, slipped out the back door. Unbeknownst to Willow, she was being followed by not only an overprotective slayer but a sadistic Vampire as well. Fortune it seemed was not with her tonight. That was until,

'Angelus. What are you doing here?" Buffy spoke just loud enough for him to hear as she threw a hard punch his way. Angelus spun to look at her. Actually, he was leering at her. All the fire in his eyes reminded Buffy briefly of the night they made love. Angelus took advantage of that instant and shoved Buffy to the ground.

"You're ruining everything as usual you stupid bitch. Now you're going to pay," Angelus stood above Buffy and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. "Come on lover how's about a kiss?"

Buffy head butted Angelus and threw him off balance. "Sure thing lover," She replied and the battle ensued.

* * *

"Where is she? Oh god did I push too hard? I scared her didn't I? Oh Bloody 'ell! I'm acting like a bloody whelp. What happened to me? I was the big bad, now I'm whipped by a 17- year old goddess of a witch." Spike was pacing the cemetery- restless. Willow was 30 minutes late and as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried for the chit. If she died tonight it would be his fault. Spike couldn't live with that. Just as he'd decided to go looking for her, Willow arrived bathed in a beam of moonlight.

"Where the hell have you been?! Angelus is still hunting right now. You could have been... I don't want to think about that and don't think that just because you're looking particularly lovely tonight that it excuses such behavior."

Willow blushed. Her emerald eyes shone as she stared at him. "Sorry, I just had to, um... I wanted to look nice for you."

"Willow, luv. You always look nice. Damn it, I was worried pet." Spike took the girl in his arms. "Don't ever want to let you out of my site. Not every vampire respects me you know."

"You mean Angelus." Willow whispered as she took in the scent of Spike. Stale cigs and vodka covered his own deep musk and old leather.

"And Dru. She's nutty as a bird that one but dangerous. And she never respected me. Loved me, maybe. I think maybe she just loved being loved. But she's still dangerous." Spike held Willow closer. "Once we do the spell, we'll have to take care of her. I know that now."

"Will Angel allow it? I mean, she is his childe right?"

"Yeah, well. He staked his sire so I think he'll do just fine with mine." Spike and Willow sat down on a tombstone.

"I'm going to have to tell the others about you. I can't do the research and spell alone. And, well, I don't want to risk anyone getting stake happy." Willow worried her lower lip as she always did when thinking. She really cared about Spike.

Spike gently kissed Willow's neck. "I know luv. When's your next Scooby meeting?"

"Tomorrow night at the library." Willow thought for a moment. "How am I going to introduce you to them so they don't stake you on sight?"

"Tell 'em to keep an open mind pet." Spike smiled briefly and kissed her cheek. "Brought you a present." He pulled out a small box from the pocket of his duster. Handing it to Willow he said, "I hope I'm not moving too fast."

"Let's see, in 17 years I've had one boyfriend and I was 6. Dated a demon online who couldn't decide if he wanted to keep me forever or kill me and then went on a few dates with the word's quietest musician. No, I think we're right on track. But hey, what do I know?" Willow smiled as she took the box from Spike. Opening it she found a silver necklace shaped like a willow tree with an emerald setting. "Oh goddess, it's beautiful. Spike, you shouldn't have." Willow turned it over in her hand. Engraved upon it were the initials W.R. and W. B.

"William Bradstreet, my uh, Christian name. I thought it fit better than Spike on something like this. You should know I haven't courted anyone since before I was turned and I was rather unsuccessful in that venture."

"You know, when you're nervous you sound like Giles." Willow and Spike talked for another two hours before he walked her home. The walk home was the best yet. Spike put his arm around her to hold Willow close to him. They laughed and joked and kissed. Willow told him all about her relationship with Xander and Buffy. She even confessed to not quite hating Cordelia anymore.

"The way you talk about them makes me really sorry I tried to kill them so much. But I still love to fight the chit especially. She's got spunk that one. Of all the slayer's I've fought, well let's just say there's more to that one than great fighting."

"Yeah, she's got passion too. And she has us. Loved ones make you stronger. Unlike what the Watcher's believe. She's gonna be around for a long time." Willow didn't want to let go when they reached her door, but knew she had to. "Um, tomorrow night. Meet me here, around dusk?"

"Sure thing Red." Spike turned away to leave but stopped briefly. "I want a real date pet. Movie, popcorn, hot cocoa. Do you think maybe we could do that?"

"Yeah, I think we could. After you meet everyone properly ok?" Willow kissed him lightly on the lips before heading into her home. She called her parents but they didn't answer. "Still out I guess. Probably won't be home till next month." Willow finished her home work and climbed into bed. She dreamed all night of a certain bleached blonde.


	4. The Plan

Discalimers with Chapter 1  
Feedback: please? feed my ego and I'll love you forever  
Chap. 4- The plan

"I don't get it. We fought for a good hour before both giving up for the night. He said something about having better things to do than play house with me. It was like he was annoyed that I was stalling him." Buffy was pacing around as she spoke. She had a few obvious cuts and bruises but Xander could tell there were more.

"But you probably saved at least one person last night. And from the sound of things I'm thinking that person was Wills."

"Yeah, that's true." Buffy looked thoughtfully for a moment. "But why was he following her to begin with? I mean Angelus usually just kills and gets it over with or kidnaps and tortures. But he was following her. I've got to say I'm worried about her."

"Why worry about me? I'm good. Went right to sleep when you dropped off last night." Willow lied.

"Wills, I know better. I hung around afterwards. You went out again and Angelus was following you for over an hour."

"Oh God! Buffy, I'm so sorry. I, I..."

"Willow had a hot date. Go Willster!" Xander helped. Cordelia smacked his arm but inwardly felt happy for the computer geek that had once loved her boyfriend. "So when do we get to meet the mystery man?"

Xander was teasing her and therefore was floored when she replied, "Tonight. He wants to meet everyone tonight. But please keep an open mind about this one ok?"

"Ok Wills. But he hurts you and I'll slay his ass- evil or no." Buffy joked but Willow winced at the idea.

"Um, let's go to class ok?" Willow suggested. Just then her most recent attempt at a relationship walked in. Oz was completely enamored of her. Willow knew it too. She felt bad for him cause he really was a great guy, just not the guy for her. "Ok, hey Oz."

"Hey Willow. Can I,uh, walk you to class?"

Buffy made a mental note, _almost 9 words at once. Possibly a record for what I've ever heard him say._

"Sure I guess. But, I should tell you something. I don't want to lead you on. I kinda met someone." Oz looked crushed. He had been falling for this girl for awhile now, took a bullet for her. But he lost her. Oz thought he knew who she chose. He glared at Xander and stormed out of the library. Willow frowned after him.

"So, I guess it's not Oz huh? Oh my God! Is it you and Giles? Oh ew, gross, he's like old enough to be your dad Wills!"

"It's not Giles, but he is an older man. And you'll meet him tonight!" Willow grabbed her books and headed to class. Xander and the rest were left to wonder all day.

* * *

"Wills, I'm dying here. Can't you just give me a hint?"

"No, I'm going to go home, grab some supplies and my mystery man and come back at dusk, ok?" Willow smiled as she stepped into the sunshine. Her thoughts drifted to Spike as she walked home. She couldn't believe all the things she'd learned in the last two days. The man of her dreams loved her. When she got to her home, Willow was on cloud nine. She jumped in the shower and let the hot water wash away the stress of classes as she thought about Spike some more. She had just dressed when her doorbell rang. "Coming."

Spike leaned against the doorframe. He was bruised and bloody but he could walk ok. "Oh my god! Spike, what happened?"

"The ponce found out I could walk. Thought I was making a mock of him. Taught me a bloody lesson. Got 'ere as soon as I could." Spike coughed and Willow ran to his side. "Had to make sure you were ok. I love you, my little Willow. My Red."

"Come on inside. We're gonna get him tonight. I found something today. When we get to the others we'll discuss it then. I love you too William." Willow took his arm and draped it over her shoulder before bringing him in her home. "Let's you get you fixed up. Have you fed tonight?"

"Yes love. Bottled and bagged so no worries there. We're gonna be late."

"I know. I'm calling now." Willow quickly dialed the number for the library. "Hey guys, I got a little held up. We'll be there soon."

Willow dressed Spike's wounds and got ready in a short time. However actually gathering her supplies took a few minutes. Soon they were headed to the school in much the same way the had walked home the night before.

Spike regaled Willow with tales of how it used to be. Not the blood and terror but the passion and romance. As she listened to him speak, Willow became certain that Spike truly loved Angel and would have kept him by his side if he could have. Spike was beautiful in the moonlight and so kissable that she had to stop and...

"What was that for luv?" Spike asked a little surprised but happy.

"Couldn't help myself. You're just so yummy." Willow smiled briefly and kissed him again. Everything about Spike felt so right that Willow just melted in his arms. "Ok, soulboy let's get Angel back."

"Hey now!" Spike teasingly yelled. He smiled and laughed and Willow loved every second of it. They were laughing as they entered the school.

"Well, sounds like Wills is happy at least. Wonder what she wants us to research tonight?" Xander stated briefly. Cordelia smacked him upside the back of the head. Giles stepped out of his office to see it happen. He simply shook his head and sipped his tea.

"Yes. I'm curious of that myself. I must also admit that I'd like to meet this young man of hers. As discerning as our Willow is, he must be a real how you say catch."

"Bet he's a hottie," Cordelia added. Buffy just sat back and watched her friends with a smile. Willow stepped into the library alone.

"Hey guys," She beamed. "Please remember to keep an open mind. And, uh, no weapons please."

"Wills, what's going on?"

"I want you to meet my new boyfriend. He wants to help us fix Angel but you have to promise to be nice or he stays outside."

A brief moment of silence followed. Spike began to worry and even lit a cigarette as he waited. As he brought the cigarette to his lips he heard the soft murmur of "Promise"s. He grinned slightly before his face grew serious. He knew that instincts would tell them to stake first and ask questions later. He couldn't really blame them either. But Spike trusted his Red and hoped her friends did too. Spike stood there as he waited rather impatient for Willow to call him in.

"Ok guys. Remember you promised to be nice. William is really worried how you'll react to him."

"Willow! Come on. You're killing us here!" Xander's exasperated plea came through the doors.

"Ok, ok. William come on in here. The natives are getting restless." Willow extended her hand through the door and Spike instantly latched on. He stepped in slowly and fully prepared for punches or worse. What he didn't expect was the dead silence. While Cordy appeared to be in awe of the choice Willow had made, everyone else watched in horror expecting at any moment for Spike to drain Willow dry right before their eyes.

Buffy was the first to move. She came over and tried prying Willow away from Spike but to no avail.

"Damn it, Spike let her go!" Buffy screamed as she attempted to punch him. But Willow stepped between them, receiving the Slayer strengthed blow instead.

"Bloody Hell you stupid chit! What was that for?" Spike screamed as he cradled Willow against him. Willow's face was already beginning to swell as she cried from the pain. She knew it would be black in the morning. "Shh... Luv. It'll be ok. Let me have a look at it."

Willow pulled back a little. Her eyes were red with tears and her cheek puffy. Spike looked down lovingly and gently kissed the tears away. Willow returned the loving look and held tighter to his hand. "I'm ok. It just hurts like heck."

"Willow! Are you insane? Hello, psycho killer dude. What is it with you girls and dating blood sucking murderers?!" Xander shouted angrily. Cordelia held him down but could do nothing to stop Giles who succeeded in punching Spike in the jaw.

"Stay back you vile creature!"

"Bloody hell, Red. I'm going back to your place if your friends keep this up. Been kicked around enough today by Angelus, don't need it here too."

"No Spike! Don't leave. They'll be good from now on or we'll both leave." Willow glared at her friends with a look that said 'try it'. Everyone backed off. Spike wrapped his arm around Willow's waist as they headed over to the check out counter to relax a bit.

"Wait so you're telling me that this one's a vampire too? Gawd. Where do you guys find such yummy dead boys?"

"They kinda come looking for us. But hey, you have Xander," Willow laughed a bit at the cut she just made to Cordelia. She couldn't believe how jealous she'd been over him but now Willow had Spike and that was all she needed. "So here's the plan. I've been doing some research the last couple of days. I have an idea as to how to re-ensoul Angel but I need to double check the spell. If Angelus is as smart as Angel was then he knows something's up. So we have to move fast. Spike and I have a list of supplies I need you to double check while I run a translation check on my computer. We're doing this tonight guys so if you're in, get cracking."

Willow began typing away furiously on her laptop with Spike by her side. He kissed her softly before asking how he could help. Willow put him on tea duty. It was extremely quiet in the library as they worked. Willow felt bad but she left some information out when telling the others about the spell. She had written the spell to make Angel's soul permanent. She wanted that to be her and Spike's secret to be shared only with Angel until he saw fit to say otherwise. As she finished the translation, Willow began setting everything up. Spike just sat back and watched her work. In his mind he kept thinking she was _bloody marvelous._

"Willow, might I have a moment?" Giles nervously stuttered. He was still very obviously upset about Spike but there was something else too.

"Sure, Giles. Spike can you finish setting the circle for me?"

"Sure thing Luv." Spike set out the rest of the supplies while Willow and Giles spoke. He could guess what was being said. No one knew how strong a witch Willow was becoming. They also didn't know that Willow planned to use Giles and himself as her focuses. This spell would be a breeze for her. Spike smiled as he continued to work. Everything was set by the time he finally heard Giles voice his concerns. Willow was quick to answer though already knowing what he might say.

"Well it seems you do have it all planned out, but we'll need look outs. This spell is,"

"Extremely difficult and rough on the witch performing it hence why we have Buffy, Xander and Cordelia to watch our backs. Giles, I know what I'm doing." Willow put on her resolve face and left it at that. She told everyone where to place themselves. She lit the candles around the circle while chanting some ancient language. Taking Spike's hand in her left and Giles' in her right, the three sat down.


	5. The Spell is Cast

Chap 5- A spell is cast

"Eww! Some one's being naughty. The stars are taking my daddy away and bringing back my Angel. But he's not my Angel. Bad puppy, ruff!" Dru was having a vision and Angelus was gone- hunting his little witch. Dru missed her Daddy already and her Spike. Her poor little Spike was so lost. Dru decided to go out and find her Angelus before it was too late.

"Fire and screaming. Such lovely flames dancing in the night. It's beautiful." Dru knew what was to come. She hated it but knew it would be for the best. Her boys would be happy once more. She did love them so.

"Angel," Her singsong voice called out to him. She strolled through the cemetery nearest _her_ house. He was nearby. "Angel my love. Let's play once more before you get that nasty soul again."

"What the hell are you talking about this time Dru?" Angelus was sick of her insane rants. He'd prized the young girl's visions while she was alive but had driven her too far. Now he couldn't understand how Spike had stuck around so long.

"The tree and the nail are going to make you him again. You'll leave me for the nasty slayer to kill. The stars are laughing at me. Bad stars. Miss Edith isn't happy with them at all. Can we have one last go lover before they do?" Dru danced around Angelus, touching him all over. He was in no mood though. Angelus pushed Dru to the ground and stepped passed her.

"Not gonna be soul boy again. Ever." Angelus stormed off towards the only place they would ever attempt such a thing.

* * *

Willow was chanting the spell as Spike and Giles lit certain herbs and minerals on fire. Cordy looked bored. She knew this was for a good reason. She liked Angel but she hated waiting. Buffy paced the floor in front of the main doors while Xander stood watch before the sewer entrance.

Angelus was approaching quickly. He could feel the magicks beginning to work. "NO!" He screamed as he got nearer.

Buffy began to fight with all the fury she had in her. She kicked him in the chest pushing him down. Cordy held him back with a cross as Willow continued the spell.

"Hurry up Wills. I'd kinda like to have Angel back instead of this pain in the ass." Buffy encouraged just before she saw the glowing orb. A flash of light and powerful wind knocked Willow, Spike and Giles down and the orb floated above the pillow it had been resting on. It has exploded the light around it and was glowing even brighter just before the light vanished and Angelus howled in pain. After a few moments Buffy ran to him. He lay curled up on the ground crying. Buffy stroked his hair slowly while still ready incase it was all an act.

Having performed such strong magicks, Willow, Spike and Giles were rendered unconscious. Angel heard the screams of the others. They wanted to know Willow and Giles were alright. He felt the last few weeks return to him. Angel screamed once more as he came to terms with what his demon had done. Then his whole unlife came back in flashes both good and bad. He saw his family bleeding in the farmhouse he grew up in, his many sweethearts that he later returned to for a sweet heart, so to speak. Angel watched his childe turn a handsome young poet, later making love to them both until they passed out. Fire, death, lives. Sex and blood had so long gone hand in hand for him, but now. Angel pulled himself off the ground. Spike and Willow lay peacefully beside one another. Fire and Ice. He crawled over to them to make sure they were merely sleeping off the spell.

"Oh, come on William. Wake up. Wake up, my sweet, sweet boy. What have you done?" Angel spoke in hushed whispers.

"Peaches, I didn't know you cared, you old poof," Spike smiled up at his grandsire. "And I brought you back that's what I did. Wasn't gonna put up with you and Dru forever you know."

"Willow? How is she? How did she?" Angel couldn't quite come up with the words.

"She's fine, a strong one our Red. And you should know how she did it pet. She's an amazing witch." Spike rolled onto his side to look at Willow as he spoke. Angel saw the look of love in Spike's eyes and wished it could be for him like it once had been.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Buffy's worried voice brought him back. How could he bring himself to tell her that he wasn't in love with her anymore?

"Yeah, I'm ok. Buffy, you need to go after Dru. I can't do it and I don't want Spike to have to. I'm taking Spike and Willow home. We'll talk later. And someone take care of Giles." Angel took charge of the moment. By putting everyone to work he put off the inevitable. Spike picked himself and Willow off the floor and smiled at Angel.

"Lead on."

"Angelus was obsessed with them both. Buffy cause I loved her and Willow cause I still do. Plus he wanted to shag her then turn her." Angel explained to Spike as they walked towards her house. "He even wanted to kill her parents for her."

"She's an amazing chit. Look Angel, I know you won't believe this but I love her. More than I dared to love Dru." Spike paused. He looked like he might say more but never did. He just continued to her house. "Wills already made it sunproof for us. Think she figured we'd spend at least one day here. Come on in."

They took Willow up to her room and laid her on the bed. Spike began to crawl in beside her. "You coming or not?"

"What?"

"To bed. Willow will want you with us till she can check you out herself. Plus we want to make sure you and I are safe so come to bed Angel." Angel took his shirt off and crawled into the other side. He snuggled in close to Willow which brought him to touch Spike's chest. Angel closed his eyes remembering those planes as his fingers quickly grazed across. "Missed you too Peaches. By the way, leather's a good look for you. Makes you look like less of a poof." Spike smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

All the while, Willow slept soundly in the arms of the Scourge of Europe and could not have felt safer. Smiling in her sleep, Willow knew where she belonged. Angel kept watch over the other two until he felt safe himself then let sleep take him too.


	6. Family part 2

A/N - I have been trying to decide whether or not to update this and a recent review encouraged me to do so. I have also decided to allow annonymous reviews though I would greatly appreciate that you would in some way sign any review that you do send so that I might thank you later.

Disclaimers are with the first chapter.

Please feel free to send any reviews you wish. I am always welcome to con crit as well. Enjoy the fic.

Chap 6- Family pt 2

Buffy sent everyone home. She was taking on Dru herself. She followed the minions back to the mansion but there was no sign of the insane vampire.

Clouds rolled overhead showing glimpses of predawn light. A breeze picked up making Buffy wish she had a jacket to keep her warm. Buffy hummed a little tune under her breath as she waited. As the trees rustled in the wind, Buffy's mind wandered back to the night all this started. She couldn't help but blame herself. All those people had died because she'd decided to sleep with Angel instead of listening to her own dreams. Unshed tears filled her eyes as she waited.

Drusilla strolled up to her as though this had been a planned meeting. Her eyes danced with mischief. "Dirty little slayer, left all alone. Isn't that how it always goes? I brought you a prezzie."

Drusilla stepped to the side and revealed two fallen bodies that Buffy hadn't noticed before. Buffy inched forward to see who the poor people were.

"No need to look. I'll let you know a secret but promise not to tell. The fiery witch took my family away so I took away hers." Drusilla laughed. Buffy looked at the bodies and confirmed what the seer had said. Buffy rushed Dru and started throwing punches at her. Dru's razor sharp nails clawed at Buffy's face and arms.

"You crazy bitch! You killed them! You are so going to pay for that!" Buffy pulled a vial of Holy water out of her jeans pocket and threw it on the vampire. Her flesh boiled and burned at the contact. Buffy grabbed some lighter fluid out of her bag, "You know, I burned down my last high school. Killed a nest of vamps at once. They screamed for hours. You won't last that long."

Buffy doused Dru with the liquid and lit a match. Her face became illuminated by the light as she dropped the match onto Dru. The dark vampire burst into flames while Buffy stood there watching. Within minutes, Drusilla was a pile of ashes.

Morning came too soon for the scoobies. Xander andCordelia had already arrived at school when Buffy came straggling in. She hadn't slept or even changed clothes. Her face was downcast with dread. How was she going to tell Willow? Giles had called in sick so she couldn't ask his advice. Maybe Willow would take the day off too. They had both been really drained from the spell.

"Hey guys. It's done but I was too late to save two more people. I don't know how to. What to… Willow's parents are dead. Very Dead."

"Oh God. How's Willow holding up?"

"I haven't told her yet. I don't know how. I don't know how.I should call I guess. I just. Oh god it was horrible. Drusilla really hated her."

Angel seemed to be sleeping when Willow returned from the shower. She stepped into the room, one towel around her body and another drying her hair. She watched quietly as Spike watched Angel sleep. Spike's fingers danced just above Angel's flesh as if he were afraid to touch him, afraid that none of it were real. Willow's heart went out to him. Angel looked so handsome and peaceful. Willow felt the same way. Waking up in the arms of both vampires had been the most wonderful experience in the world for her.

"Tell me something. Why is it that I'm not bothered by the fact that my boyfriend is in love with another man?" Willow teased as she made her way to the bed. Spike put his arm around her.

"Because luv. You're in love with him too. How else could you link yourself to him the way you did? And don't think I didn't catch that part of the spell, missy. You did it on purpose Red. Bonded yourself to us both." Willow said nothing just laid down on the bed and kissed the back of Spike's shoulder. She just watched Angel as she ran her fingers up and down Spike's arm.

"You did what?" Angel asked before he even opened his eyes.

"Which part didn't you catch there mate? We're both in love with you or we're both bonded to you?" Spike mused briefly before taking the opportunity to capture Angel's lips in a crushing kiss. When they separated a dumbfounded Angel looked up.

"What was that for?"

"In case I never got the chance again. Couldn't live forever without knowing that kiss again. Willow and I could live happily ever after but I needed to know your kiss. Lost one lover already; don't want to lose you too." Willow was almost giddy when Angel took Spike's face in his hands and brought him back for another kiss.

"Um guys, Hi. Did you forget about me?" Spike flipped over pinning Willow and smiled evily.

"Could never forget you Red. Come on Angel, let's show her what it's like to be adored by two master vampires." Angel and Spike proceeded to kiss every inch of Willow's body making her grow even more enamored of the men in her life. After several hours of making out, Willow finally got dressed. Guiding the others around her house she showed them both a hidden sewer entrance so they could go to Willy's for some blood during the day if they needed to.

"Um, I hate to bring this up but what are we going to tell the others?" Willow asked as they snacked on ice cream in the kitchen. Willow sat on top of her counter with Spike standing between her legs. Angel rested against the stove and watched the two with amusement. Spike kept dripping icecream on Willow's thigh just to lick it off again.

"We tell them the truth. You're going to be living in sin with not one but two very sexy ensouled vampires who have a thing for both you and each other," Angel laughed. He'd never felt so free to have fun as he did now. That's when it hit him that his soul wasn't going anywhere.

"Very funny. Now what do we say that won't end in a tree growing out of your chests?"

"Not sure pet. I mean, they already know about you and me. You're just throwing another in the pot."

"What about Buffy? She'll be heartbroken. I don't want to do that to her." Willow looked at Angel, knowing he must feel the same way.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Right now let's dwell on happier things like whipped cream and cherries." Spike suggested while waggling his brows. Willow playfully slapped his arm and was promptly swept off in his arms. Giggling, Willow melted into his embrace. Angel joined them by kissing Willow softly.

No one spoke of Dru though all three had felt the instant she died. Instead they laughed and played and watched a movie to wile away the day. "Oh my goodness. What are we going to tell my parents?"


	7. Answers

Disclaimers: with chapter 1

Chap 7- Answers

At sunset, Giles was rested enough to go out. He however called Buffy to ask her to instead come to his home since he had no desire to deal with Snyder. He was also quite certain that Willow would feel the same. He did go out and buy blood for Angel and reluctantly for Spike also and snacks for the hungry teens that would be flooding his living space. When he returned, Giles called Willow's house. She informed him that they'd be there soon.

Buffy arrived early to give Giles a heads up about Willow's parents. Apparently they weren't supposed to arrive for another 3 days but had actually come in on an earlier flight. Buffy was sure Dru had something to do with that. The police were investigating. But no one had called the family yet. They were waiting on the results of a DNA analysis and dental records. The bodies had been caught in the fire that killed Drusilla.

"What are we going to tell her?" Buffy's tired question echoed through Giles' living room.

"We tell her the truth Buffy. Fortunately the Rosenbergs had left it in their will for myself or Angel to be Willow's caregiver in the event of their sudden demise. Willow wrote it in for them earlier this year, before everything with Angelus occurred. Xander's parents have done the same. They felt it best given the high mortality rate here in Sunnydale. Look," Giles took off his glasses and held Buffy still by her shoulders.

"This will most likely be a very difficult time for us all, but Willow's strong. She'll be fine if we support her and love her like family should."

"Are you saying we're her family?"

"You are all like children to me. Yes. We are now Willow's family. And as such, we support her through such trying times. I'll make more tea just in case though." As Giles put on the kettle, Cordy and Xander arrived arm in arm. Seeing them made Buffy want to run into Angel's arms once more. Things had changed though. She wasn't the girl who fell in love with him. Angelus had killed what was left of a lovesick child. Buffy was a woman now and wasn't sure if she could lose herself anymore. This Buffy needed a stability that a brooding vampire just couldn't give. Buffy sighed and sat on the couch.

"Buffy, is something wrong?" Giles inquired. He'd grown more attached to his slayer since her birthday. He dared not think about how easy it could be to lose her.

"No, Just thinking about some things. Giles, who will Willow live with?"

"Well, it's her decision really. Only time will tell." Giles put his arm around his obviously distressed Slayer. "She'll be fine. Here, drink this." Giles handed Buffy a hot cup of tea but this cup had a shot of whiskey in it as well.

"Got some of this for Wills?" Buffy joked after taking a sip.

"As a matter of fact I do. And I'll give it to her after we've told her what's happened."

Just then Willow entered the home. "Um, Giles. You kinda need to invite the boys in."

"Oh yes. You promise not to kill anyone here?"

"Yes!" They replied in unison, laughing inwardly at how foolish it seemed but knowing that it was needed.

"Then I invite you both in. How are you feeling Angel?"

"Wonderful. Willow does wonders for a person's soul," Angel joked. This of course shocked the others so much that Xander was uncertain as to whether or not he was still Angelus.

"Get back Dead Boy!"

"Alexander LaVelle Harris you stop that right now!" Willow warned him. Resolve face on, Willow took Spike and Angel's hands. "We're going to sit down now. Anyone else behaves like a child and we leave."

The room went silent. Buffy may be their leader but Willow was the mother figure of the group. She seemed so small beside the two vampires but it was obvious that even they obeyed her. Spike still watched her like a little boy in love. Even when his eyes left her to look at Angel the wistful look remained. No one knew that the look was for him. No one, that is, but Angel and Willow. When the others weren't looking, Angel would stare into Spike's or Willow's eyes promising what to come.

"Um, Wills. I have something to tell you about my fight with Drusilla."

"You killed her. I know, we, I mean, they felt it when she died. Sire/ Childe relationship bond thingy."

"No, I mean, yes. I did kill her but not before…" Buffy choked on the words. Unable to say what she needed to say, Buffy buried her face in Giles' chest.

"What Buffy is trying to say is that, Willow, your parents were brought back from their trip early. Drusilla set it up. She met them at the airport with some story or another and, Willow I'm so sorry dear."

"My, my parents are…" Willow blinked several times trying to grasp the idea. "They're dead?"

"Willow, luv. I'm sorry. I should have stopped her sooner." Spike brought Willow in closer to him expecting tears to flow.

"No. If Drusilla hadn't done it, Angelus would have. It's better this way. So, I guess I'll be receiving a phone call soon about Sylvia and Ira, huh?" Blinking once more Willow's face went blank. She didn't feel like she should. Willow wondered if this was what it felt like to go into shock. All she could really think was the she'd help them write months before. _Money goes into a trust fund. Liam Charles Angelus and Rupert Giles are named caregiver of dependent. Dependent chooses with whom she shall live. Deed to the house in dependent's name. Rosenberg's friend Alexander Harris receives monthly supplement to get on his own._

"Willow, Willow are you ok sweetie?" Angel asked quietly. "Do you want us to take you home?"

"What? No, I'm fine." Willow bit her lower lip. "I guess this makes us family now."

"What are you talking about pet?"

"Rupert and I were named as legal guardians of Willow back in January. Willow was concerned that something might happen to her parents so she helped them write out a will so she wouldn't be sent away from here. So now she's part of the family in more ways than one." Angel explained loud enough for everyone to hear. After thinking for a few moments, "Willow, I know the will said you would choose who to live with but why not live with both of us? I mean, Spike and I do still have the mansion. The minions would have cleared out the minute Dru died. Why don't we all just move in there?"

"What about?" Willow didn't complete her sentence but Angel and Spike knew what she was saying.

"We'll deal with that later luv. What do you say Rupe? Wanna shack up?"

"Well, I can see how it would be in Willow's best interest. Only if she agrees. Willow, it's your decision." Giles said as he passed her a couple of his special tea.

"Can Xander move in too? I don't want him living in that house anymore."

"Yes. The w… I mean, if Xander promises not to stake anyone he can move in." Angel replied then leaned over and whispered 'I love you' in Willow's ear. She smiled briefly and he kissed her cheek.

"Promise" Xander said reluctantly.

"Then I'm in. I'll sell our old house and use that money for college. See, some good has come out of all this. Um, I'm gonna go home now and wait for the police to call. I'll call tomorrow." Willow, Spike and Angel left with out another word. Buffy didn't feel sad at all that they hadn't embraced. She thought for a moment and realized that she'd moved on. Buffy stood in the doorway for a minute then turned back to the group.

"Xan, Delia? Do you guys mind if I just take Giles with me on patrol tonight?"

"You mean a night off? No slaying? Um, Bye. We'll be at the Bronze." Delia grabbed Xander before he could protest and they were gone.

Buffy and Giles were cautiously walking. They both seemed to want to say something but were afraid to speak. Buffy kicked some freshly turned dirt with her new boots only moments after defeating a vamp. This was when Giles knew something was up.

"Um Buffy. You're oddly quiet tonight. If you'd rather patrol with Xander we could always call him." Giles held back. Even in the silence, Giles was enjoying this alone time with the generally perky blonde.

"Giles, can I ask you something?" Of course Buffy didn't wait for a reply. "Is my attraction to older men a bad thing? I mean first there was Pike and he was like 6 years older than me. Then there was Angel and he's like 200 plus years older than me. And now there's someone new. And he's way older than Pike but super younger than Angel. But I'm afraid he might think of me as a kid or as a daughter and I don't think I could handle that."

"Oh dear, dear Buffy. No one could see you as just a child. And if he should see you as a daughter then he's blind to the beauty you possess. Buffy, any man, no matter what age, would be very lucky to receive your love." Giles embraced Buffy sadly. She couldn't possibly feel that way for him, he thought. Giles wondered when exactly his feelings for Buffy had moved beyond those of a watcher for his slayer and grown into the love he now had for her. But Giles was determined to suffer in silence. Buffy returned his hug passionately and within moments Giles realized she was crying. "Shh… Luv. It'll be ok. My dear sweet Buffy."

"Do you mean it? About being blind and lucky?" Buffy looked up at Giles with tear filled eyes. Giles smiled down at her with his own eyes glistening. Before he could say another word, Buffy kissed him gently. Giles allowed the tears to fall as he kissed the woman of his dreams. Giles tightened his embrace, afraid to let go, afraid he might be dreaming. When Buffy pulled away at last Giles was afraid he'd taken the signals wrongly.

"Do you mean? The older man is?"

"You. Yes. I've been wanting to do that for a while now. I just didn't know it until tonight. The only question now is how do we handle this?" Buffy copied Willow's facial expression by biting her lower lip and raising puppy dog eyes to meet his.

"Slowly. I don't want to screw this up for anything." Giles rested his arms on Buffy's hips. "We date in secret, at least until you turn 18. I don't know how this happened, I've heard it's happened before, watcher's and their slayers but to have it happen is a whole other thing."

"I know what you mean. All the time I was pushing myself towards Angel I was running from what I really wanted. Giles, I wanted you." Buffy kissed his cheek softly and placed her hand on his chest.

"Now the question is, how do we tell the others?"


	8. The Phone Call

Chap. 8- The phone call

The test results came in at 6 am; 15 minutes later the police were calling the Rosenberg house. Willow had fallen asleep just after 2 am, so Angel answered the phone.

"Hello? Rosenberg residence, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is the Sunnydale police department. Is Miss Willow Rosenberg at home?" An older voice crackled over the phone. Spike and Angel both worried how Willow would take the news. She had been calm when Buffy told her, but that was before she'd been called to come identify the bodies.

"Yes, she's sleeping right now. Give me a minute to wake her up." Angel put his hand over the microphone end of the receiver. He looked to Spike with an all knowing glance. "William, find a way to go with her. I don't want our girl alone for this. I'm gonna go wake her."

Spike covered the windows of Willow's jeep and got ready to go as Angel brought her downstairs. They stood nearby while she received the news. Willow stood silently and calm as the officer spoke to her. Willow made the appropriate noises but that was it. When the officer finished, Spike and Angel heard the distinct click of the phone and Willow dropped the receiver. Only Spike's superhuman speed saved Willow from a concussion as she tumbled to the floor. Spike cradled the girl in his arms as she began to shake with tears. It had finally hit her. The Rosenbergs were gone. They hadn't been much as parents, but they had been hers. Her eyes grew red with swollen tears as the men she loved moved to comfort her.

"Come on luv, let's get this part over with then we'll come home and take a nice hot bath. I promise we'll get through this pet."

**At the station**

"Miss Rosenberg, Mr. Angelus, Mr. Bradstreet. What we're about to show you is going to be very difficult. I'm sorry to do this to you. But here we are," the young officer had led them down a grey hallway. It was dimly lit and had a sick sanitizer smell to it. A sign flickered over the morgue. Willow breathed in deeply, her lungs filled with tears. Bile rose in her throat. Angel and Spike were on either side of her for support.

"You can do this Wills. We're here for you," Angel whispered in her ear as he gently squeezed her arm. Spike rubbed his thumb over her hand soothingly. Willow looked up at them both. She nodded slowly. Only Willow was allowed to enter the morgue itself. Spike and Angel were allowed to watch from the doorway. The coroner, a rather plump little man with round glasses on his red face, greeted Willow. He wasn't an unpleasant man but the circumstances forbade pleasantries. Angel watched uneasily as she was led towards the cold steel slabs.

"Burnt beyond recognition. Dental records and DNA tests to identify." Spike only caught snatches of what was being said. The two vampires watched in horror as the sheets were pulled back to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg. Willow gasped and looked like she might throw up. The police officer moved to catch her in case she fell but Willow steadied herself. Only Angel and Spike were allowed that honor. Tears poured from her eyes as she ran out and into their arms.

"They're really gone. Oh goddess!" Willow buried her head in Angel's chest. A few moments later, though still crying, Willow began to laugh. "At least we don't have to figure out how to tell them about us now."

Spike joined in her morbid laughter. "Come on luv, let's go home."

The rest of the day was spent calling family and friends. Angel and Giles decided to make any arrangements. Meanwhile Buffy and Cordelia helped Willow cope. They decided as a group to wait until after the funeral to worry about moving anymore than Willow and a few bags out of the house. Spike and Xander were making arrangements to get his guardianship transferred. Needless to say it was a very long day and one in which no one had the time to think about their relationships.


	9. Feels like home to me

Chapt. 9- Feels like Home to me

It didn't take much convincing for Xander's parents to relinquish custody; they were glad to be rid of him. The mansion became Scooby central almost immediately, but the time came for the big move.

No one knew yet about Angel's relationship with Spike and Willow. They didn't know about the night after the funeral, when Willow had given herself freely to the men she loved. Likewise, no one knew about the steadily progressing relationship between Giles and Buffy. The funny thing about secrets is how they eat away at the closest of ties.

"Guys. How the hell are we going to explain to Giles and Xander why we share a bedroom in a 20 bedroom mansion?" Willow finally asked as they packed up the last of her belongings. The night before the big move, she sat on the edge of her bed and cried. She'd done it a lot lately, she thought.

Angel held her close to him. "Shh, my precious little tree. We'll tell them the truth. My loves do not leave my side. It helps that Spike and I are both master vampires. It means nothing to Xander and the girls but Rupert will understand." Angel kissed Willow gently as she wrapped her arms around to stroke his thick chocolate hair. Spike stopped what he was doing as well and joined the two in a lover's embrace. That night they made love in a way that said this is forever. They made claims that they weren't even aware of yet.

The next day was a blur of boxes and bags and car rides. Angel and Spike slept peacefully for a few hours before getting up to make coffee for the gang. They wanted to help move since they best knew the layout of the mansion but risking moving about that much during the day was a bad idea and they knew it. So while the Rosenberg house became increasingly empty, the foyer to the mansion became increasingly full. Giles and Xander argued over which of the 4 televisions at her home would go in the boy's room. Willow had chosen to put a lot of her parents' belongings in storage at least for the time being since so much still needed doing.

And as expected, Cordelia complained about having to do any work at all. Joyce and Buffy came out to help also, though they were splitting their time between Willow and Giles' homes. It proved to be a very tiring day indeed. By noon, Willow collapsed on the couch, which already held Spike and Angel. She laid her head on Spike's lap and her feet came to rest on Angel's. The boys nodded to one another and began to massage her achy muscles.

"Hmmm. Don't stop. Oh goddess that's wonderful. Please tell me we can do this again tonight."

"Oh course my little tree. Any time you want," Angel replied before dropping a kiss upon her big toe. Spike followed suit and bent to kiss her nose. "Love you."

"Love you – both of you. Now, help me move my books and I'll love you even more." Willow smiled. Minutes later Spike and Angel lugged very large boxes of books down the stairs.

"Bloody 'Ell luv. What you got in 'ere? Bricks?"

"Um, no. Those are my computer books and spell books. The one Angel's carrying is my box of fiction." Willow smiled sweetly. She knew each box weighed more than she did, but she also knew the vamps could handle it with out a problem; Spike just liked to complain.

By sunset the house was nearly empty. Spike and Angel filled Willow's jeep with the last few boxes and jumped in beside her. The cramped ride proved perfect for the lovers.

They had spent several days cleaning up the mansion and making it appropriate for humans to live in and more specifically for Willow (she being their only concern) to live in.

Since the night of the spell, Willow hadn't been to school. While Snyder hated the idea, he was allowing Willow to finish the year with home schooling. Each day when Giles came home from work, he brought assignments for Willow and tutoring supplies for Xander. Giles took the role of father seriously with them. And it seemed that they would both be receiving high marks this year at least. Xander even considered college now.

Angel thought on this as they drove over to the mansion. He smiled over at his lovers. Things were going to work out nicely. As they arrived at their home, Angel and Spike grabbed the final boxes as Willow looked around at her new home with fresh eyes.

"Wait till she sees the garden," Angel commented as they opened the front door only to find everyone else shouting merrily.

"Welcome Home!"

"Guys. Oh, this is so sweet. Angel, Spike did you know about this?"

"No. We were looking forward to a nice relaxing evening after all this chaos. Not that we're not very happy to have our friends here. We just kinda wanted to get settled in," Angel said kind of sadly. Really he and Spike had planned to pamper Willow that evening while Xander and Giles got settled into their end of the mansion.

"Well, yes. We just thought tonight was an evening for family. I promise it will be relaxing though. Buffy and Xander picked out movies while Joyce and Cordy cooked dinner so all we had to do was relax in the living room. How's that sound?" Giles hoped they wouldn't be too upset. He had done this as a thank you for the spacious room Angel had provided.

"Sure. Sounds great. Angel, Spike and I get the couch though. They owe me a massage," Willow beamed.

"Movies it is then. 'Ey Joyce what's for dinner?" Spike asked. Unlike Angel, Spike loved human food. Angel did too but often refused himself the pleasure out of guilt.

"Lasagna, no garlic. Don't worry, I know about your, uh, condition. There's also some blood in the fridge." Joyce smiled politely.

While careful not to be too obvious about arrangements during dinner, seating arrangements did hint to the relationships of the group. Angel sat at the head of the table with Giles at the foot. Willow and Spike sat on either side of Angel. Buffy and Xander took Giles' sides. Cordy and Joyce took the center.

"A toast! To family," Buffy announced. As she lifted her drink Giles gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Everyone smiled and drank as well. After about an hour they moved to the living room.

Plopping on the couch Willow asked what movies they were watching. Xander pulled out the Blockbuster bag, "Voila. Romance- Pretty Woman, Just for Fun-Empire Records, Horror/ Comedy we were torn on so we got Fright Night and the Lost Boys." Xander sat on the floor in front of Willow. Spike jumped over the back of the couch and sat at her feet. Willow smiled and arched her brow.

"Switching places are we?" She asked as Angel slipped in behind her head. Angel began gently stroking her hair so that she rested against his chest.

"That ok luv?" Spike mused. He knew full well that as long as she was in contact with them Willow was more than fine. Willow, however, ignored the comment as she melted into their touches. Buffy and Giles sat on the love seat together without thinking twice about it, while Cordy laid down in front of Xander. They started the movies while Joyce cleaned up.

Halfway through the second movie Buffy was laying her head on Giles lap. Angel's hand had fallen upon Willow's chest. They were absentmindedly moving into their comfort zones. Xander and Cordelia were nestled against one another nicely. Spike's hands absently ran up and down Willow's legs.

"Buffy dear. I'm going to go home. You stay here tonight ok?" Joyce said as she grabbed her purse.

"Uh-huh." Buffy lazily replied. Giles stroked her hair as she continued to watch the movie. Spike looked over at them and watched with interest. He whispered so quietly that only Angel could hear him.

"Looks like the Slayer's found herself a keeper there, Peaches."

"Good for her. She deserves to be happy. You know our girl here is gonna fall asleep on us."

"Yeah, she needs a good rest. Once she's out we'll take her upstairs. That King Size is calling her name." Before Willow could drift off to sleep though, Xander and Cordelia's snores filled the air. "The whelp's asleep; so is the queen. Let's talk," Spike caught everyone off guard.

"Do what?" Giles muttered. Buffy rose up slightly as she rested against his arm. Willow moved similarly into Angel.

"What Spike is so eloquently trying to say is we have something to bring out in the open and we think that you do too." Buffy began to blush a bit as Angel spoke. "We'll go first. As you already know Spike and Willow are romantically involved. What you don't know is that since bringing me back, they've included me in that relationship. What I'm saying is that the three of us are very much in love. What's more is we've bonded."

"Oh My." Giles paused, shocked at what he heard. "Willow, that's a serious commitment. I do wish you had come to me first. Are you sure you realize what you've done?"

"Yes. I know exactly what I did. I essentially wed myself to the two men I love and made sure that Angelus could never come back."

"Oh my god! Wills, you're like married now?"

"Essentially yes. But unlike marriage I can never get divorced. I'm stuck with these two for good and I wouldn't have it any other way." Willow smiled as she came to a fully seated position and brought the boys in closer to her. They laid their heads in her lap and she stroked their hair.

"Wow. I. Wow. Ok, Rupert baby. I love you, but wow. That's a serious commitment at 17 isn't it?"

"Yes dear. It's a very serious commitment indeed. And now, you know our secret gentlemen. Buffy and I have been romantically involved since the night Willow was told about her parents. Why is it that you chose this instant to call us out?" Giles watched closely for their response.

"Because, the kiddies are asleep. Giles, we know how they would react to this kind of news. It's best to tell only the ones who can handle it first. We'll tell Xander and Cordy later." Willow sighed softly. "We needed you to know cause eventually people were gonna notice that the three of us share a very large bed in a room on the other end of the house from everyone else."

"She has a point there." Buffy smiled. Giles laughed softly and leaned over to kiss her.

"Alright. Let's put a blanket on those two and head to bed."


	10. The Proposition

Chapt. 10- The Proposition

A year passed quickly for the team. They fell into routines and openly loved one another daily. They fought and they bled and they won. But school continued to call them. Life carried on.

Willow was finishing up some calculations for a new chemistry project when Angel walked into her lab. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a picture in the other. "Hey baby. I was just about finished."

"I know. But I thought you could use some company. Plus I got this done today. It's small but it's the best I can do for now." He held the picture out – a sketch of Willow and Spike making love. Angel had been working on it for a couple of days now. "And, I brought you coffee. You have school in 30 minutes."

"You bring me something this beautiful and you expect me to go to school afterwards?" Willow shook her head, pouting as she took the coffee and the drawing. Sipping the coffee, Willow smiled. "Hmm. Perfect. Let me put this away." Willow pulled out a wooden covered scrapbook and placed the picture in with a multitude of others. "Spike still asleep?"

"You know our boy. He'll sleep till noon probably. You know, I'm really glad we turned the dungeon into a lab for you and Xan to work in. Where is the whelp anyways?"

"Careful there lover. You're starting to sound like Spike. Xander is in bed. He actually did all his work last night. This is a little side project I'm working on." Angel picked up a crystal that sat on Willow's desk.

"How's it coming?"

"I think I've almost got it. I just need to let the ingredients sit for about oh, 8 hours and I should be good. I'm gonna go get dressed. Can you make sure Xan and Giles get up and ready for school?" Willow gathered her papers and filed them before heading upstairs. Angel smiled behind her, drank the rest of her coffee and headed up to gather the others.

Willow snuck into their bedroom to grab her clothes for the day. Wearing a small tank top and a pair of Angel's boxers didn't exactly follow dress code. So, Willow tried to find clothes without waking Spike. The end result being that she found one of his shirts and a skirt. Before leaving the room, Willow glanced over at Spike's sleeping form. He looked like a golden Adonis lying there nude. Willow smiled and walked out.

Xander and Giles were both coming out of their showers. Willow was suddenly very glad that they had good plumbing. Willow, being her usual perky self, greeted both boys but it seemed to be too early in the morning for them. Willow slipped into the bathroom she and her lovers shared and quickly changed for school. She thought briefly about how much Spike and Angel rubbed off on her fashion sense. The same, she thought, could be said for Giles and Xander. Their girlfriends had been very good influences on them as well. Willow went downstairs and kissed Angel on the cheek. "Come on guys, we're gonna be late."

The family dynamic they had going worked quite well for everyone. Willow was still the mother figure. Giles was legally and emotionally everyone's father. Xander was the devoted son. The last year had really turned him around. Xander would do anything to make his family proud, which at present meant learning Latin, Greek and Arabic as well as a few demon languages that most people couldn't pronounce. He was highly considering becoming a watcher. Buffy and Spike bickered like siblings but were an awesome team to watch slaying. All in all they all worked very well together.

Their biggest struggle right now was the coming Ascension. Willow had done permutation after permutation with the same end result. They had to kill the Mayor; it wasn't going to be easy, but they needed to do it. They'd already destroyed most of his underlings but he kept growing stronger.

Once at school, Willow and Giles headed straight for the library. Xander waited for Cordelia to show up by the entrance. After Willow's home schooling efforts last year, the school board agreed to let Willow continue the regimen as long as she did so on school grounds. They even allowed for Buffy and Xander to join in on the lesson plans. It was proving well for all of them. Cordy had chosen to stay in the regular classroom to "Save what little amount of social dignity" she had left.

Willow set up her laptop as soon as they entered the library. "Snyder hinted to something last time we spoke that may have some pertinence to our problem."

"English Wills or I'm gonna stop letting you hang out with Giles so much," Buffy teased.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that cause he is my dad now and yeah. But, anyways, he said the Mayor was having a soiree tonight. I think it might be the night he takes the sacrifices. I'm gonna send you and Spike in to crash the party, ok?"

"Oooo, me and Blondie get to have some fun? Do I get to dress up?" Buffy joked as she pulled out her homework.

"I'd go with a pants suit if I were you."

At home that night, Willow helped Spike get ready. "You look very sexy. How bout you try and keep this suit in one piece tonight? We can have fun when you get home."

Spike leered at her for a second then replied, "Miss Rosenberg, are you trying to seduce me?"

"She's always trying to seduce us lover. You should know that by now." Angel smiled as he walked in. He kissed them both and wrapped his arm around Willow's waist. She smiled and leaned against his chest. Willow nodded with a smile.

"Play nice tonight. Not so much with the mayor but with Buffy." Willow kissed his cheek.

Moments later the doorbell rang. "Giles and Buffy are in the training room and Xander's in the lab. I'll go get it."

Willow ran downstairs to greet whoever was there. When she opened the door Willow saw a shorter gentleman dressed much like Xander used to. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, er, is this the Giles residence?" He spoke with a North East accent. She couldn't quite place where he was from but she thought somewhere in New York. Willow nodded. "Um, yes. Can I speak to Mr. Giles then please?"

"Yes, wait here please." Willow went to find Giles. Angel found Willow first and asked her who was at the door. "Some guy, dresses like Xan. He wants to talk to Giles."

"Is he about yea tall? Wears a hat?" Angel gestured with his hand.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I think so. Go ahead and get Giles. I'll let in our guest." Angel went down to the front door and Willow headed to the gym.

"Whistler. Why is it that when you show up my life changes drastically?" Angel asked as he opened the door.

"Angel, buddy. It's nice to see you too. How are things with you and the slayer?"

"The Slayer and I are friends. But, then, you knew that. Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Let's just wait for Mr. Giles. I don't like repeating myself." Whistler took off his hat as he entered the mansion. He looked around at the foyer and living room, "Nice digs you got here Angel."

"Thanks. Have a seat." As Angel spoke, Spike came down stairs looking irritated and hyper.

"Peaches? What's taking so long?" Spike whined as he walked into the living room. He spotted Whistler on the couch. "Company 'ey?"

"Yeah, Spike, this is Whistler. Whistler, this is Spike." Angel said harshly. Spike put his hand on Angel's shoulder to calm him down.

"How d'ya do mate?" Spike grinned. He could tell the other man was nervous around Angel. He wondered how much damage the older man had done to him. He was about to ask when Willow returned with Giles and Buffy in tow.

"Hey sweetie. You didn't have to come downstairs." Willow said as she walked up to her lovers.

"I was bored. You both left me with nothing to do. Thought I'd come downstairs and harass Peaches a bit before the Chit and I have to go." Spike answered her.

"You know they have a word for what you are. It's called ADD."

"Add? Why am I a math equation pet?"

"No. Attention Deficit Disorder, it means. Never mind Spike." Willow smiled and turned to Whistler. "So, who's our guest?"

"Name's Whistler. I'm a friend of Angel's," He replied. Angel coughed. "Um, I'm here to make a proposition."

"Is this something that everyone should discuss?" Giles asked.

"Er, yes. We should probably have everyone here."

"Then it will have to wait until after this evening's events. I'll call Cordelia and have her come over. I'm sure she can think of some way to keep Xander occupied until then. Um, Mr. Whistler, would you care for a drink? Buffy and Spike, you should get going soon."

"Ok, I'll be back later. Love you." Buffy kissed Giles on the cheek and walked over to Spike. "Come on Jr. The sooner we get gone the sooner I can give you're annoying ass back to Willow."

"Why you looking at my ass Slayer? You got the watcher's butt to watch." Spike and Buffy teased each other as they left.

"I swear they're like brother and sister." Giles said as they left.

"Which is pretty disturbing considering the fact that when you two get married she'll be my stepmom of sorts and that would be like, ew. I'm not thinking about that ok?" Willow smiled and headed to the kitchen. When she returned, she had a mug of blood for Angel and a cup of iced tea for herself. "So, while Buff and Spike are away what's the plan? Movies, lab work, or research?"

"I say movies." Xander said as he emerged from the lab. "But then again I always say movies, unless we're speaking in a dead language then I can't say movies cause they didn't exist then but you know. Hey, nice shirt man. I'm Xander, and you would be?"

"Xan, this is Whistler. He has something to discuss with the whole group. So we're waiting till after the party. Um, wanna invite Delia over?"

"Always. By the way, Giles, what would you say if I said I think I'm gonna marry that girl?"

"I think I'd say we had a pool going on how long before you figured it out. Damn. Spike won didn't he?" Everyone else nodded. "I've really got to stop betting against him."

* * *

The party was being held at City Hall. Buffy watched everyone there very closely. Spike used his charms to get several younger ladies to dance with him and one very wealthy older woman. The Mayor hadn't made an appearance yet. _Come on. I wanna get back before I have to go home tonight. It's my night for smootchies._

Spike caught her eye and Buffy was sure he was thinking the same thing. He really hated being away from Willow any longer than he had to. With Angel, Spike didn't worry as much. Angel didn't brood anymore and he could fend for himself. Willow on the other hand was pretty much helpless without her magick. Buffy approached him. "Any ideas as to who the sacrifice is gonna be?"

"That chit there. The one chatting it up with the bald guy is my prime suspect. Can't be sure till the Mayor arrives though." Spike sighed. He really wanted to go home, curl up on the couch with Willow and Angel and just be for the rest of the night. They'd already patrolled and he was ready to take a break. "Wish he'd hurry up."

"Me too. So, you and Wills have any plans for you're anniversary?"

"No. We're gonna celebrate with Angel next week. How bout you and Rupe?"

"Fancy restaurant and a hotel. I didn't just say the last part. I think he might propose at dinner. Willow took him shopping the other day."

"Yeah, I know. She got the idea to have rings specially made for us. White gold, Red gold, and yellow gold intertwined to symbolize our love and the three of us. Nice innit?"

"Yeah. Sounds nice. What do you think my Mom will say if Rupert and I get married?"

"She seemed ok with you dating. I don't think she'll mind too much luv. Oh, look. The man of honor's here." Spike lifted his champagne flute and pointed it towards the Mayor as he entered. Sure enough, he singled out the young woman that Spike had suspected. "Let's move."

Buffy and Spike approached the Mayor swiftly. "Hey there. How is our fine mayor this evening?" Buffy smiled at him.

"Miss Summers. I'm quite fine thank you. I see you're looking well this evening. How might I help you?"

"Oh I wanted to help you. See, I have this plan. I make sure you don't succeed in your little plan and I help you rot in hell. Like it?" Buffy smirked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Miss Summers, such threats are unbecoming a young lady such as yourself." Mayor Wilkins replied. He was in his usual happy mood.

"I think they're very becoming of my sis. Oh, by the way, isn't that your sacrifice walking out the door?" Spike asked as he sipped the champagne. Buffy smiled. Wilkins rushed after her but it was too late. "Damn, and you needed a virgin didn't you? There aren't any left in the room. Sorry to say. Guess you'll have to wait till next full moon won't you?"

"You're so smug Mr. Spike aren't you? I shall wait. I'm a very patient man."

"So will we. Tah. Come on Buff, let's go home." Spike escorted Buffy back to the mansion. Disaster one was averted.

* * *

"So how was the Mayor's little soiree?" Giles asked as they entered the mansion. Giles had just gotten up for tea when they returned home. Everyone else was watching movies still.

"Oh god it was awful. It was worse than the Bloody parties I had to attend when I was alive." Spike grabbed a glass of whiskey and promptly headed straight for the couch.

"It was boring. We couldn't wait to get home to better company. Love you." Buffy dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"Love you too, Buffy. Come on, let's get this over with so I can show you properly." Giles took her arm and led her to the living room. Spike had already made himself comfortable in Angel's arms. "I'm not even going to think about the repercussions of acknowledging that they look cute together."

"Why not? I think about it all the time. Course I get too watch them sleep, so I have a slight edge there." Willow smirked from her glass of tea. She had her arms draped over Spike's legs. "Anyways. Since everyone's here, why don't you go ahead and start Whistler?"

"Alright. I represent the Powers That Be, the greater force in the universe, the ultimate good guys. Anyways. The people I work for are very impressed with the way you work. They want me to offer you a new position so to speak. They want you to be their Champions."

"What does that mean for us?"

"You'd fight the good fight like always but now, you'd have missions to go on, a seer to guide you and immortality. Pretty nice huh?"

"If this is anything like the last proposition the PTB gave me it's not really a choice is it?" Angel remarked.

"Sure it is. Work for them and you win. You'll even receive a free pass to heaven when the world finally ends. Don't work for them and the ascension just got a lot more difficult." Whistler spoke quietly and threatening almost. Willow watched carefully.

"So who's the seer?"

"One of your non-magics will be a seer. The other will be more than a watcher, he shall be a warrior and a teacher. So what do you say?"

They looked to one another. Without a word said between them, they all knew the answer. Willow took the floor. "We're in."


	11. Two slayers No waiting

Chapt. 11- Two Slayers, No waiting

"Good to hear it. Now here's your first mission. The other Slayer, Kendra was killed last night. A new slayer's been called. She and her Watcher will be arriving in a few days. You gotta keep her on the right track."

"That's it? Keep the new Slayer on the right track? You're joking right?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Nope. Good Luck." Whistler replaced his hat and left. Everyone sat dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what had just happened. And could they trust what they were being told?

"Can we trust him?"

"Sadly, yes. He's the one who put me on my path of redemption. He's the real deal."Angel replied. He was afraid to get Spike's hopes up, let alone his own. Spike could sense Angel's distrust of the promises Whistler made, but he said nothing. If Angel was going to go with the flow so would he.

"We'll test some theories later. For now, bed," Spike spoke softly. Willow smiled with the angelic smile of someone who would make all fears drift away and took their hands.

"Night guys. We'll discuss repercussions tomorrow." Willow stepped beside Buffy for a moment; Buffy slipped her cross into Willow's hand. At least one theory would be tested sooner than the others.

Xander yawned and got up from his seat. Cordelia followed him. "Um, G-man, can Delia stay the night?"

"Yes, I suppose that would be best. Especially considering her newest gift. Buffy, would you like to stay also?" Giles' soft words meant a night of cuddling and kissing.

"Very much so. It's been a long day. Just let me call mom." Buffy phoned Joyce and let her know she'd be staying over. While Joyce was none too happy about the Watcher's relationship with her daughter, she didn't try to hinder it at all. After they explained what being a Slayer entailed and what kind of life expectancy she had, Joyce only wished her daughter as much happiness as her life afforded her. Now, with the promise of eternal life hanging over them, Joyce may change her mind. But since Buffy was 18 now, there really wouldn't be much she could change. Actually, Buffy had every intention of moving in within the year anyways. It made more sense than leaving a few suitcases lying about. What she really was hoping for was marriage within the year. Buffy was totally and completely in love with Giles and would do anything to be Mrs. Giles. But for now, every night spent at the mansion equaled one Mother/Daughter Night.

Giles received a phone call first thing in the morning confirming Whistler's news about Kendra. He comforted Buffy as she mourned the loss of not just a friend, a sister. Willow withheld telling the others that Spike and Angel were indeed immune to sunlight and crosses now. They just planned on showing up at school later.

"Morning pip," Spike came down for breakfast breaking the relative silence. Buffy and Giles had gone to the workout room to meditate so Willow, Xan, and Cordy were left to contemplate the loss of their friend.

"Morning Spike, you're up early," Willow replied quietly as she passed him a cup of coffee.

"Peaches stole the covers. Woke up." Spike kissed her softly. When he leaned down for the kiss he noticed her tears. "So I take it the other slayer is really gone?"

Willow nodded slowly. She held tightly to him to stop her tears. Spike stroked her hair briefly. "I'm sorry pet. She fought well that one. I'll try not to piss off the Slayer too much today."

"Thank you for that Spike. I'm going to go get dressed. Love you."

"Love you. Now get. I'll keep Xan and Delia company."

"That's ok Spike, we need to get ready too. Thanks though man. I know you mean it." Xander and Cordelia got up from the table and headed back upstairs. Once Spike was alone he kicked the island. He hated the fact that his family was hurting; and over the last year everyone in the house had become family. Spike grabbed enough blood for himself and Angel and went upstairs.

**At School**

"What are you telling me? Today! But how? So soon? Yes, Travers. I understand. Thank you. Goodbye." Giles slammed down the phone. "Soddin' prat." Giles left his office agitated. Willow looked up from her laptop.

"Everything ok Giles?"

"Apparently our friend was slightly wrong. The new slayer will be arriving today. I had hoped to spare Buffy this pain for a few days at least but I suppose I cannot." Giles sighed and sat beside the redhead. " This also presents a problem in that no one at the council knows the precise nature of my relationship with Buffy or that of yours with Spike and Angel."

"Well then, don't tell Watcher man until he needs to know. Angel and Spike already know to introduce themselves as Liam and Will so we shouldn't have a problem," Willow suggested. Xander sat quietly studying. He knew better than to bother them right now. They way they mourned was to worry about other things and reassure one another. Often times, Xander would forget that they weren't really father and daughter, or more so that they weren't really his father and sister. The years of abuse and neglect had melted away the instant Giles was awarded custody of Xander and Willow. He couldn't be happier than he was with his new family.

Just as the morning bell rang, the library doors opened. Buffy and Cordelia were chatting as though they hadn't lost an ally. Buffy's eyes caught glimpse of Giles and she smiled. "Hey you. Can I just say how much shopping therapy is of the very good?" Buffy smiled brightly as she moved over to him. She resisted the urge to kiss his cheek. Instead she just smiled even brighter, "Bought you something too." Buffy pulled a book out of her bag. It was a leather bound edition of _Swiss Family Robinson_.

"It's lovely dear. Thank you." Giles returned her smile. "I do have some news to tell you. The council just called. The new Slayer and her watcher should be here later today. I know how hard this is for you and I'd understand if you don't want to meet her yet."

"No, it's ok. I'll be ok, really," Buffy choked back some but continued. "And if I'm not, I'll just borrow your credit card and take Wills anniversary shopping." Giles sighed softly and began to clean his glasses.

"Yes dear."

The double doors swung open and a young woman stepped in. She was dressed in combat boots and low- rise pants with a tight low cut tank top. Her dark hair flowed around her softly; it was the only soft thing about her. She had a hard edge to her that made her that dangerous kind of sexy. She eyed up the room slowly.

"Hey, I'm looking for an English guy. He's about yea high. Has a stick up his ass."

"Haven't seen him. Sorry, the only English guy I know is right here and we had his stick removed last year," Buffy replied. She didn't like this girl. Something about her was very wrong.

"You must be Faith. The council called me to let me know you'd be coming. My name is Mr. Giles." Giles extended his hand to her. Faith just looked at the hand for a second then back up to Giles.

"Yeah, hey. So, other English guy? You haven't seen him huh?" Faith looked around at everyone's faces. Just as she turned to leave, Jenny entered the Library with a look of disdain and sadness on her face. Straggling behind her was a very lost looking young man wearing far too much tweed.

"Look it's a mini Giles only with worse fashion sense. You must be English guy," Cordelia teased. Xander smiled at her joke.

"I found this wandering around in the hallway. Thought he might belong to you. Miss Chase, I expect that you'll actually be attending class today?"

"Yes Miss Calender, but this is my free period." Cordy scowled. Miss Calender had been rather unsocial with the Scoobies ever since the whole incident with Angelus, when really it was partly her fault. Of course Giles had been cold to her as well.

"Thank you Miss Calender. If there's nothing else," Giles motioned for the door.

"Rupert, why do you have to be this way?" Jenny looked at him sadly, "Why can't we be the way we were before _Him_?"

"Because Giles doesn't take well to deceit. And neither do I for that matter. Plus, he's moved on. You should try it." Buffy came to Giles defense. The younger watcher took everything in. Jenny left with a huff. "That felt good. Still wouldn't mind hurting her but she's technically human. Oh, can I have Spike hurt her?"

"No." Giles replied with a slight smile. Buffy pouted a bit but then smiled again.

"Mr. Giles, how do you do? My name is Wesley Wyndam- Pryce. The council sent me. I'm Miss Daniel's Watcher," Wesley extended his hand in greeting to Giles. He seemed oblivious to everything else going on. Then he noticed that the room was full of teenagers. "Er, I mean, her guardian."

"It's ok. We know what you mean chief. Don't worry." Xander turned his attention to Giles as he gather some books and kissed Cordy's cheek, "So G-man which lessons am I working on today?"

"You have Arabic today and Chemistry. And of course physical education. Yes, Mr. Wyndam- Pryce, we have a team here. I thought the council would have informed you as such. These students work as a family, as you can see. Especially since two of them are my children." Willow smiled at that statement. Wesley looked stunned.

"Mr. Giles, I've followed your career for years. You have no children."

"Well then you haven't paid very close attention because I became Willow's legal guardian last year when her parents were killed by an insane vampire. And shortly thereafter, I adopted Xander as well," Giles explained smugly. He was quite proud of his children and loved them dearly. As Giles spoke, the doors opened once more. It seemed to be a very busy day for the library with no real work being accomplished.

"Sorry we're late Rupe. Someone wanted to play a bit," Spike explained as they entered smiling.

"Thus saith the one with grass in his hair," Angel commented under his breath.

"Yummy looking boys. Saddle up and ride boys," Faith said as she eyed up Spike and Angel. The vampires were smiling and joking with each other. Angel said something in Spike's ear that made the younger man's eyes light up and he kissed Angel on the cheek. "Damn. They're gay? What a waste."

"Well, not exactly," Willow teased as she rose from her chair. "Hey babies. You played out in the sun and didn't wait for me?" Willow pouted as she pulled Spike down for a kiss. She pulled a few strands of grass from his hair and giggled.

"Well," Angel shrugged, "We can always play later too. I'm sorry little one. But he looked so beautiful in the sunlight. He was my William again, you know?" Willow broke her kiss and smiled up at Angel.

"Ok, guys. I really love you all, but I don't need to think about what you guys do for fun. Cause that image is kinda you know, ew." Cordy commented.

"You're forgiven Liam, but now is the time to kiss me." Angel smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around Willow's waist. He did catch what she had said though and made note to play along.

"Whoa, Little Red has herself two boys. Wow. Thought maybe the Bimbo would have something like that going on," Faith muttered. Delia and Buffy just glared at her at first.

"Clarify," Delia interjected, "Who exactly are you calling the Bimbo?"

"Blondie in the tight pants and the cut off top. Looks like a bimbo to me." Faith said, already begging for a fight.

"Giles, please let me hit her. Just once, I promise I'll walk away." Buffy begged as her anger began to boil.

"No Buffy, you can't hit her unless of course it's in training and then I may allow you and William to show her the ropes." Giles' eyes promised Buffy many chances to pummel the cocky young slayer.

"Miss Summers, how do you do? My name is…" Wesley was cut off.

"Yes. I heard you the first time however, right now I'm just a bit pissed off so unless you want to find out just how hard a Slayer can punch I suggest you back off."

"I'd do it mate. Buff's the toughest yet. And Skanky over there, your slayer pet, should keep her trap shut. I'm the only one allowed to call Buffy names," Spike came to Buffy's defense. Buffy pushed the men out of her way to stand toe to toe with Faith.

"Look, the girl you replaced was more than just a friend. She was a sister. We're a family here and take family seriously. Don't come in here throwing insults to anyone or you deal with us all. And you," Buffy turned to look at Wesley, "Teach you slayer some manners or I will."

Buffy stormed over to the table and sat down. Willow also returned to the table and silently began working. Spike smiled and whispered something about Slayer spunk. As the students began to work, second bell alarmed.

"That's me. I'll be back around lunch. Oh and new girl, keep your hands off this one too. Every male in this room, save maybe your nancy boy watcher is taken so consider yourself warned." Cordelia leaned over and kissed Xander's cheek before heading off to class. As she opened the doors she accidentally slammed it open on Snyder's face. "Oh my god! Principal Snyder, are you ok?"

"Miss Chase, while I can do nothing about who you choose to socialize with I would suggest that you be more careful in where you choose to place a door. Now go to class!" Snyder barked at her. Cordy left quickly. "What is this Mr. Giles? A party? I count 1, 2, 3,4 people more than should be in here."

"Principal Snyder, may I remind you that this is library. Those two gentlemen are college students borrowing a few texts for a term paper, and this is Miss Daniels, a new transfer to Sunnydale High. She simply came in for her new books." Giles explained through a clenched jaw.

"What about you?" Snyder turned to Wesley.

"As you know Principal Snyder, the primary function of this large room is as a Library. The school board saw the importance, however, of Mr. Giles' teaching venture. They have thus hired me as an assistant Librarian. Mr. Wesley Windham-Pryce at your service." Wesley said extending his hand once more.

"Yes, well. I'll see about that." Snyder turned and stormed out muttering something about teenage hoodlums and glared at Buffy as he left.

"Now, that that's finished, Faith you should head to class. Liam, William, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Hang around here but avoid being seen by the Troll," Angel smiled as he renamed Snyder. "We need to research that box still. Figured we'd get more done here than at home."

"Only if Willow keeps William's mind on task," Xander teased. Then he returned to his studies. Wesley continued to observe the group as Faith left for class. After about an hour of working Buffy pushed her books away.

"I need to stretch. William, wanna spar for a bit?"

"Sure luv. Need a break anyway. Want I should put on some music?"

"For the last Bloody time, Billy Idol is not music!" Giles shouted. Buffy and Spike rolled their eyes and put the cd on anyways. _White Wedding _began streaming over the speaker as Buffy stretched. They moved to the back of the library where a large section of the floor was empty. Spike tapped Buffy on the shoulder and swept under her legs. Buffy landed with a thud and scissor kicked Spike. The battle began.

"Getting old aye Willy?" Buffy quipped as she got up. She smirked down at him,

"You know I hate that name." Spike jumped back up and swung at Buffy. A series of hits and blocks followed. Buffy found an opening after several moments and took it slamming her fist into Spike's nose.

"Oh Blody ell! That's my nose you stupid chit!" Spike's hands went instantly to his face. His nose was broken in three places. It was in that moment that Spike learned that they could still be hurt and definitely feel pain. "Damn."

"Spike! Omigod! Are you ok?" Buffy asked, not realizing that she'd revealed who he really was. Buffy didn't know why she worried; Spike would heal as quickly as a Slayer. Willow glanced up from her laptop when she heard them yelling. She looked at Spike's nose and knew he'd be fine.

"He's just a big baby. There's an ice pack in the mini fridge in the office. Go get it and you'll be fine." Angel shook his head in amusement as Willow spoke. She always handled his injuries the same way if they were minor.

"Did she, um, say S-spike? As in William the Bloody? I knew he reminded me of someone!" Wesley asked unsure if he could be making any sense of it all.

"Ah, yes. That would be him. And Liam is Liam Charles Angelus, better known as Angel to us." Giles commented forcing Wesley to rapidly back up.

"But how? What? Do you know what you've done!" Wesley scrambled for a cross and stake. Everyone just stared at him incredulously.

"Um yeah. Deadboy and Deadboy Junior are our friends. Actually, no, they're family. And, um, they aren't like other vamps." Xander came to their defense not only verbally but he stood between Wesley and the vampires.

"It's ok Xan. The crosses don't do anything to us. Thank you though. Please sit down Mr. Windham- Pryce. We really don't want to cause a scene." Angel approached him slowly. He wrapped his hand around the cross hesitantly. A part of him, conditioned over the centuries, still expected the burning sensation but it never came. Angel smiled. "See, no problems."

"But, but…You're a vampire, a foul creature of the night," Wesley stammered. He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. Meanwhile, Spike was finding this all bloody hilarious.

"Yeah, we covered that. Your point?" Buffy asked as she too suppressed a giggle. "Look, these two have been fighting on our side for a while now. And unless you want to deal with one brassed off slayer and one really pissy witch, I'd suggest you back off."

Wesley put his 'weapons' down. As he sat down at the table, Giles brought him a cup of tea. Wesley just kept shaking his head. He mumbled something about the most feared vampires in history. Buffy rolled her eyes at him and fought the urge to call him a pansy. The scoobies all moved to one end of the table arms crossed and eyes glaring. Giles cleared his throat and the teens returned to their studies while the vampires began to research the Mayor once more.

"I know this is hard to take. When Angel first came to us, I too was apprehensive but as you can see they are family now. Anyone my daughter loves is welcome in my home. I do hope we won't have a problem after today." Giles sat beside Wesley quietly speaking but letting a hint of what he once was slip through.

"Er, yes. Well, I'm sure we'll be fine. How," His voice squeaked with fear. "How then may I help you?"

Faith returned around lunchtime to find everyone working hard. To say it was quiet was an understatement. She was almost afraid to open her soda. Almost. The fizzy pop of a can of grape soda broke the silence. "Sup?" She asked as everyone looked her way.

"Studying. You know that thing that allows one to graduate?" Xander replied rather curtly. He really didn't like the new slayer. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch. You know that meal between naps that allows one to live?" She snapped back. Faith looked over to Buffy. "We were never introduced really. Name's Faith."

"Buffy. And before we go any farther, I just want to say that Kendra was, as I said before, more than a friend, she was a sister. By default that makes you a sister too but you have to earn respect. We patrol at nine." Buffy and Faith stood nose to nose once more. Before any more could happen though Spike stepped in.

"Slayer. Be nice."

"We're cool Blondie. B here was just letting me know what kinda shoes I had to fill. I'm 5 by 5 if she is." Faith watched Spike carefully for a few moments. Something was off about him. She grabbed his wrist and instantly knew. "So tell me, why the Slayer would have Fang here hanging around? I mean that's not exactly by the book slaying if I'm not mistaken."

"Actually she has two vamps. And they're here cause I'm here. We are a packaged deal. Oh, yeah, and they're good." Willow explained with an attitude. Just as she spoke, Cordelia entered with lunch for everyone. Seeing the tension in the room, she suggested a picnic venue would be a good idea. Everyone else agreed. When Spike and Angel joined them, Wesley and Faith raised more questions that the gang didn't really want to answer yet but had to anyways.

"Ever hear of the Gem of Amara?" Angel suggested when asked why he and Spike were able to survive things like crosses and sunlight.

"Yes, it's a legend though. A vampire Holy Grail so to speak," Wesley replied.

"Maybe it's not as legendary as one might be led to believe." Giles prodded. This was a better explanation at present than _we were granted immortality by the God that the Watcher's deny exists. _Giles had come to terms a few years back with the idea that the Powers that Be were merely a more politically correct term for the Holy Trinity. But since they weren't pushing to correct people's beliefs neither would he.

Willow started to zone out on Giles and Wesley's argument. She was much more concerned with the two gorgeous vampires before her. _Goddess, they're so lovely. _In the sunshine, Spike was her Adonis and Angel her Cupid. Willow's breath caught in her throat.

"You ok Wills?" Xander saw Willow nearly mesmerized by the sight of her two lovers. He and Cordy chuckled. "Hey, boys you may want to attend to your girl here." Xander motioned to Willow and as quickly as the words were out of his mouth the two vampires fell upon her with lavish kisses. While Faith might enjoy the show, Xander decided to give them at least some semblance of privacy by changing the subject. "So, Buff. You staying over tonight?"

"No. Can't." Buffy pouted a little. "I gotta do the whole mother/ daughter bonding thing. So, I patrol with Spike and Faith after dinner, report in and home by 11:30 for a movie with Mom." Buffy shrugged. She'd really much rather cuddle with Giles all night. She smiled over at her lover. "Um, I think I might go for a little Watcher/ Slayer training session this afternoon before Dinner, if you don't mind me stealing your dad for awhile."

"Only if you put him back when you're done," Xander teased. Giles, who had been listening knew exactly what Buffy was talking about with her training session. He needed to make a stop at the store on the way home. Xander saw the wheels turning in Giles' mind. He shook his head but kept on. Cordy began passing out the food for the day. "Delia, baby, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, I'm being nice. You and Giles get the artery clogging Coney dogs. Buffy and I have Sushi; Willow a seafood salad with wheat crackers, Spike and Angel get A-pos." Cordy finished passing out the food and snuggled up against her boyfriend.

"Delia, you are too kind." Buffy sat next to Giles and began to devour her meal. The other Slayer watched incredulously.

"I'm not sure which bothers me more, the fact that Fang and Jr here are your buds or the fact that you can sit here eating raw fish." Faith sat uncomfortably as she watched with horror at the food being eaten. Several hours later, she'd be fighting side by side with this tiny looking girl. "How is it that you guys are so comfortable with each other?"

"Like I said, we're family."

* * *

Buffy was stretching in the workout room while she waited for Giles to come home. Her headphones were on but her body was fully attuned to her surroundings. "I know you're behind me Xander, come on in." 

"Damn you're good," Xander said as Buffy pulled her headphones off. "How do you do that?"

"Slayer, remember?" Buffy teased as she continued her work out. "So what's up?"

"I was just thinking about the new slayer, Faith. What do you think about her?"

"I think she's a loose cannon. She's strong and stubborn." Buffy became thoughtful, "One look in her eyes says that she had a hard life even before she learned about vampires. She's very likely to be dangerous. But she has the potential for greatness. We've gotta do what we can."

"So, G-man on his way home?" Buffy nodded. "I should go down to the lab then shouldn't I?" Buffy nodded again. Xander smiled knowingly and headed out the door. "Have fun."

Buffy placed her headphones back on and pushed play. She began doing gymnastics, very grateful that Giles had given her the jogging cd player for Christmas. She was fully aware of the pair of eyes watching her small breasts bounce as she tumbled about. Buffy smiled softly as she completed her round off. She grabbed her towel and wiped off the glistening sweat. A soft groan made her smile even more.

"Dear heavens, I keep forgetting how lovely you are." Giles stepped up behind her, closing the space between them, he wrapped his arms around her. Giles took a deep breath taking in her scent. "I love you."

"Oh really? I never would have guessed." Buffy turned around and kissed him deeply. The kiss left them both gasping for breath. "You lock the door?"

"Of course. I have no idea if the slayer and watcher will try visiting us or not." Giles pulled her slowly to the mats. "I would say, let's go to the bedroom but, as I said, no way of knowing."

"Yeah, I know. Which is why," Buffy pointed to a sleeping bag in the corner. "Mom always said to be prepared."

"Hmm. Well, then let's make the best of that, shall we?" Giles smiled and led her to the sleeping bag.

When 8 o'clock rolled around, Willow and Spike were relaxing on the couch as dinner was being made. Spike's fingers danced on Willow's stomach as she lay against him. The doorbell rang. "Company," Willow shrugged.

"Don't worry sis, I got it." Xander teased as he walked into the room. Willow smiled inwardly thinking how Xander had called her sis without thinking about it. Willow snuggled into Spike's arms as Angel came downstairs. Xander looked back at Angel and the others and smiled as Angel kissed the top of Spike's head and rested at the foot of the couch. He turned his attention back to the door as the bell rang once more. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Xander opened the door to reveal Wesley and Faith impatiently waiting. "May we please come in?"

"You're early. We're getting ready for dinner. Come on in. We've got plenty of food." Xander welcomed them in. "Hey Wills, we've got two more for dinner," He called over to the living room. The response was a muffled 'mmmh hmmm'. "She's, um, occupied."

"Yes. Well, is Mr. Giles home?" Wesley asked with an air of snootiness.

"Yeah, let me go get him for you. Why don't the two of you wait in the kitchen? I think the coast is pretty much clear in there." Xander shook his head slowly with humor in his eyes. He really wanted to put the uptight watcher in his place, but since he was soon to be studying under such stuffy men he chose to behave instead.

­­

There was an obnoxious knock on the door. "Go away. We don't want any," Buffy yelled from under the sleeping bag. She was happily resting in Giles' arms and wanted nothing to disturb them.

"Buffy, it's me. The Slayer and Watcher are here. They want to talk to Giles." Xander yelled through the door. He really hated bothering them before dinner but he didn't want to leave Wes and Faith alone with Cordy for any length of time either. That, he decided, was a very bad idea.

"I'm coming Xan. Give me about five minutes please?" Giles asked as he got up, leaving a very cute but pouting Buffy on the ground waiting.

"Yeah. Hey Buff, dinner's in 20, you can shower if you want."

"Thanks Xan. You are a godsend." Buffy smiled but the door was still closed so only Giles benefited from it.

"I know. See you in a few." Xander turned around and headed down to the main rooms. He passed the living room, glancing only long enough to see that the trio was well into another make-out session. He yelled out that dinner would be ready soon and then headed on to the kitchen. He picked up a carrot and munched on it briefly before giving Cordelia a kiss on the cheek. "Hey beautiful. What can I do?"

"Set the table and make your guests comfortable. For once I can finally cook a decent meal and you," Cordy smacked Xander's hand as he picked at some more food. "Aren't going to screw this up."

"Aren't you two the picture of domestic bliss?" Faith said sarcastically. Cordy rolled her eyes at the girl and continued cooking. She smiled when Xander brushed it off as well.

"Mr. Windham-Pryce, would you like a glass of wine? Or some Brandy?" Xander asked as he gathered the glasses for dinner.

"No, thank you. I should think that Mr. Giles wouldn't allow his son to drink at such a young age." Wesley said in a haughty tone.

"He doesn't. But he allows me to serve it to guests. How bout you Faith? Can I get you some juice, tea, water?"

"Whiskey sour maybe?" Faith asked hopefully having not had a decent drink since she'd received a watcher. Xander laughed.

"Um, no. That would be of the bad since it would be illegal, plus you're patrolling tonight. No alcohol. Sorry."

Laughter filled the home during dinner. Buffy and Giles were regaling the Scoobies with a story from when they'd been out patrolling a week before. It had been one of the few nights that Spike had gone out patrolling with Angel instead of Buffy. It was one of the nights that they used to plan their anniversary celebration. Buffy spoke of how they had been in the middle of a fight when one of the vampires pointed out how nice her shoes were. Buffy stopped the fight for a few minutes to discuss fashion. Giles and a male vampire had stopped fighting only because they couldn't believe what they'd seen. "And then, after like five minutes she said that it was a shame my clothes were last season and my hair was last fall. I mean the nerve right? So, I used the shoes as a stake. It's a wonderful thing to have stiletto heals."

"That's my slayer, Buffy the vampire fashion critic." Giles joked. He smiled across the table at her. Angel had finally taken to eating human food like Spike did. After a few minutes, Xander began telling another story as they ate. He was very animated as he spoke and Willow and Cordelia had to keep dodging his arms. Faith even became lost in the moment. However, Wesley did not.

"I can't believe you all take this so lightheartedly. It's unprecedented that a Slayer should be allowed family and friends, let alone that they be put in the line of danger, or that vampires are enlisted for assistance." Wesley broke the mood.

"Wesley, you are quite the mood killer aren't you? I wonder, are you a virgin?" Buffy blurted out. Spike chuckled and Willow nearly spit out her tea.

"I don't see how that is of any importance."

"So the answer is yes? Wow. I don't know what to say," Buffy began eating again. Giles hid a laugh before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Wesley, but you really shouldn't have been so rude. You see, while there is no such precedent for these things, neither has there been the opportunity to research such a situation. You see, we are the best team you've ever seen. We'll always be the best team you'll ever meet." Giles tossed his fork down onto the table. He was angry with Wesley for his impudence. Willow looked up at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to recheck the weapons bag. Buffy, you and Spike have downtown with Faith, Willow and Angel will take from the Bronze to the mall. Xander and I have the university. Cordelia, you'll take the home front for tonight."

"And where will I be Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked slowly.

"I don't give a bloody hell where you are Wesley so long as it is no where near me right now." Giles got up from the table and headed down to the lab. His weapons were locked in a closet down there, as were the others. He began checking while everyone else finished their meal.

Willow did a brief sweep of the area with a scriving crystal before she and Angel went out. She picked up on 7 vampires in their quadrant. She knew they'd have no problems but then again, they weren't in the cemetery district. Spike and Buffy would have many more vamps to deal with. When she'd checked their zone, it had 23 vampires and 5 demons. Xander and Giles only had about 5 and she was pretty sure that at least one of them was working for the mayor. That would make him off limits for only a few more days. Willow sent everyone out with the knowledge of what they'd face. Tonight would be much easier than usual.

Buffy walked away from the group as they studied Willow's plans. Faith watched her go but shrugged. Wesley, however, followed her down the stone stairs to the basement.

"Hey Broody," Buffy smiled as she saw Giles sharpening a stake viciously. "Was the stake bad?"

"No, I'm afraid the poor weapons have done nothing. Tell me Buffy, was I that pompous when we first met?" Giles looked up only then to see his beautiful girl walking towards him. She laughed lightly.

"Honestly? Yes dear. You were a horribly stuffy British windbag who thought he knew exactly what I needed," Buffy took his hands in hers. "Of course, I never would have admitted to the fact that you were right."

"Thank you," Giles replied softly as his eyes met hers. Giles brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. "I'm sorry for ever being so terrible to you. I, we have always been trained to be cold to our charges so we could better cope with, um, the inevitable."

"So, it's a nice way to say you're taught to be ready for when I kick it. And you were never terrible to me. You were always, oh god, you were so… I was the terrible one. I should be apologizing, not you." Buffy stared into his eyes, her own filled with tears of guilt. Giles chuckled a bit at the scene they must have been. Buffy smiled back.

"Listen to us, apologizing for our shared foolishness. I love you so much Buffy." Giles brought her up for an intimate embrace.

"I love you too Rupert. Always. Now, let's go kick some demon ass sweetheart," Buffy smirked and kissed his cheek. She spun on her heel and gasped slightly as she saw Wesley failing at his attempt to hide on the stairs. "Well, looks like that lasted long, huh?"

"Quite. Mr. Windham-Pryce, we know you're there so you might as well come out." Wesley stood up in a rather stiff motion. Buffy allowed Giles to drape his arms around her waist in a very protective manner.

"Have you no shame Mr. Giles? This girl is the same age as your children, she's your charge. She's…" Wesley stuttered a bit.

"She's also the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me. She's the strongest woman I've ever met and the only person I know who could stand up to hell itself and win." Buffy beamed with joy as Giles spoke. Wesley was quickly turning very red. Buffy then smirked a little at him. She desperately wanted to say how wonderful a lover Giles was and how no man could ever compare to him in life, bed, and facing fears. But, she thought he might just implode if she did. Instead, Buffy just pulled her watcher in for an impassioned kiss.

Dumbfounded, Wesley just stared as the couple carried the weapons upstairs to be distributed to the others.

* * *

"Oi, Slayer, a little help here!" Five vamps were pummeling spike. Buffy knew he'd be ok so she just smirked and continued her own fight. She watched as he knocked off one more then returned her full attention to the fledge she was currently battling. Buffy was grateful that they were never smart enough to attack en mass. Spike growled a bit as one of the vamps pinned him to the ground. "Slayer!" 

"Need some help there blondie?" Faith stood above him, stake in hand. She drove the stake home into his attacker and smirked down through the settling dust. She reached a hand out to help him up and just as she did, Spike pulled her down and flipped her over him with one hand and staking a vamp with the other. "Oof! Uh, thanks cutie."

"Careful there Slayer, I'm taken and neither one takes kindly to people trying to steal me away." Spike dusted himself off and kicked off the ground in a leap just in time to watch Buffy finish off the last two vamps in a double staking. Smiling over at them, Buffy shrugged.

"Wanna go check on the others?"

"I was just thinking the same thing. You wanna go check out the Uni, I'll head over to the Bronze." Spike suggested as he began jogging towards the exit.

"And where should I go?" Faith protested. She was unintentionally being neglected.

"You've got a watcher who needs a lesson or two in slayage. You might wanna take him on an old school patrol," Buffy said as she caught up with Spike. Faith shrugged. Their ideas were as good as any.

* * *

Willow and Angel had an art form all their own when fighting. When Angel attacked, Willow ducked down. She was the decoy at first but she was as deadly as he was and Angel knew it. Willow would roll underneath an attacking vamp and soon come up behind him with a ball of fire or a right cross that led to an imminent staking. Angel rarely worried about her safety anymore but she did roll with each punch. When Spike caught up with them he was already bouncing to jump into the fight. 

"Ello ducks. Room for one more?" Spike asked as he began tearing into one of the vamps.

"Of course lover, welcome to the game. You wanna take stupid or dumber?" Angel smirked as he landed a blow into a smaller vampire's abdomen. "Personally, I think dumber is right up your alley."

"I'll take him then. How bout you Red? What have you got?" Spike asked as he punched into his vampire's back. Willow smiled brightly.

"I got them all actually." Willow whispered a few words and the alleyway lit up around them. Willow shrugged as their marks exploded into a cloud of dust. "Sorry to spoil your fun boys but I wanted to go to bed with the two hottest guys in California."

"It's ok. It's kinda hard to stay angry at you when you say stuff like that." Spike swept Willow up in his arms and laughed. "Besides, it's nice to see this side of the ball of light."

As Spike whirled Willow in the air, Angel crossed his arms over his chest and laughed. It was good to see his lovers so happy. "That's settled. Let's go home."

* * *

"Duck!" Xander called out as Giles arched his ax around and down low. Xander's own cross sweeping kick knocked the leather bound vampires down onto the cross emblazoned on Giles's jacket. "Good job." 

Xander's stake landed into the screaming vamp's chest and the dust flew up towards him in a puff. Giles rolled into a crouching pose. His ax was poised for battle as another, younger vampire came running at him. "I do believe they get dumber every time we fight."

"That, or you're just getting smarter with each fight." Buffy remarked as she entered the scene. She shook her head sadly as one incredibly stupid vamp saw her as no threat at all. She didn't even blink as she slammed the stake into his heart. "Nope, they're getting dumber. Sad really."

"Buffy dear, that's not fair. The least you could have done was let him have a good fight. It's more sporting that way."

"True, but then I can't have a few smootchies before I go home. See, this way I get smootchies and Xander gets to go home to Delia before it gets too late." Buffy smiled as she wrapped her arms around Giles's neck.

"I like how you think Buff," Xander stated as he gathered the rest of their gear. "By the way, how'd the new slayer handle things?"

"She did good. She helped Spike out of a few rough spots. She nearly got herself killed once or twice too but that's to be expected right?" Buffy smirked as she kissed Giles softly. "Missed you."

"Yes, well, while I do love spending time with Xander, I am apt to agree that time with you is much sweeter spent. In other words, I missed you too my dear." Giles smiled and returned Buffy's tender kiss. Xander cleared his throat and then gave up trying. He just headed towards the house.

"See you at home Dad. Buff, have a good night."

* * *

"So, this is what you do when I'm out staking and slaying? You stuff yourself into a musty corner and catch up on what, your demon knowledge? Didn't you get enough of that boring shit in England?" 

"Faith, I will kindly remind you that knowing your enemy is the first step towards defeating him. Whilst you and Miss Summers are out playing with vampires, I am in fact learning how to better train you both against the dark forces of the night." Wesley's staunch speech made Faith giggle.

"So, Buffy was right, you are a virgin. Got it. First priority is get you laid. It may in fact stop the next apocalypse." Faith joked. "Ok. So really, what's so important that I need to know about it?"

"The ascension." Wesley placed his text in front of her. "This is what we're facing next. Buffy and her friends have been preparing for it for the last several months. I'm afraid we're a bit behind in the game. Will you be able to step up to the plate?"

Faith took the book from Wesley and crossed her legs as she sat Indian style to read. Her brow furrowed as she studied the meticulous writings more closely than most would assume the tough teen would do. She looked up after a few minutes and smiled at him. "I'm ready and willing. Here's hoping they let me into the clubhouse, huh?"

Wesley smiled with pride in the young slayer though he said nothing to her. He went back to his research and allowed Faith to do the same. In the late hours of the night, Faith and Wesley began the early stages of their work. After a few hours, Wesley began to realize that he'd underestimated the Slayer. He thought she was a lost cause, too long neglected by everyone who should have cared for her to be any good to the fight he'd been training his whole life for, but now as he looked at her sleeping form draped over one of the many texts that he'd pulled out for research, Wesley saw hope.

* * *

Within a few days, Faith had assimilated herself into the group. She knew that she'd never be as close to them as they were with one another but she was one of theirs now. Faith loathed school though. She was never one for an establishment but she was trying. Wesley, however was unprepared to deal with two slayers, let alone the team that came with them. 

"Mr. Giles," Wesley sighed as he tried to catch his breath. "Perhaps you could be so kind as to train with Buffy this afternoon. I'm afraid that I may have a coronary if I run the course with them both."

"No problem English. I can take Buffy out," Xander suggested. "Besides, I need the practice if I ever want a slayer of my own."

"Are you sure Xan? If I recall last time you took me out on the course you almost passed out," Buffy teased.

"That was before I started working out with Angel before school. I'm much stronger now." Xander made a muscle with his arm and made his best Arnold impersonation, which elicited giggles from the girls. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for there girls."

"Yeah, but it was funny. Well, you guys have fun training. I'm going to try and hack into the Mayor's office and find out what his agenda is next." Willow pulled out her laptop to research the Mayor more deeply.

"You can do that? I mean, get into his personal files and such from here?"

"Well, yeah. It's not easy cause he's got a lot more firewalls and password protections than most computers but it shouldn't take me more than an hour to break in. It's really kind of fun, even though Giles frowns upon it." Willow said as she typed away. Faith watched in awe over the witch's shoulder.

"Yes, well that could have something to do with the illegalities of it all." Giles muttered over the rim of his cup of tea. He took a deep sip and then spoke up again. "But then of course, this is the most evil being in Sunnydale right now, so you have my approval in this instance."

"Um, I was just gonna say, cool." Faith remarked with a smile. She sat back and began to file her nails half- heartedly. She looked over to Wesley, feeling sorry for him. She really did give him a hard time and the others didn't help much. They often suggested that she build a relationship with him but didn't know where to begin. She thought about asking Buffy but they weren't that close. Maybe Cordelia could help out. "I'm going to go to gym class now. I'll catch you later guys."

"See ya Faith." Xander piped in as the brunette slayer headed out the doors. "All right Buffster, let's see what you've got."

* * *

"You don't belong you know. You're not one of them." The Mayor sneered at Faith. He'd tried the polite father approach and failed. Faith just stared at him. She knew everything he was saying was a handful of lies. She may not belong, but she was one of them; not in the way they would have liked because she kept herself back too much for that. Faith would not live forever; she could get hurt, but she knew that no matter what they considered her family. Maybe in another time, had things been different, the slayer could have been deceived by Wilkins's ploy but not now. 

"You know what Dick? I'm not a foolish little girl like you think I am. Careful around us, by the way. We tend to bite." Faith staked the Mayor's right hand vamp and walked away. She smiled to herself. Knowing that the mayor thought he could win her over by giving her what he thought she never had, Faith laughed. She had what he thought she lacked, a place to belong. What the fool never realized was that Angel, Spike and Willow had already given her that. They gave her a home, a place to be herself. They understood her need for light and darkness both; they'd been there. She smiled more broadly as she stepped down the halls of the city building and saw her watcher waiting there for her. "Hey Wes. Guess I passed the test, huh?"

"So it seems. Shall we report to Mr. Giles and the others?" Wesley offered his arm to the Slayer as she met him by the door. "Or should we spend some time together as they so often suggest?"

"I like the way you think Watcher boy." Faith slipped her arm through his and kicked open the door. "I don't think the mayor is gonna be as much of a problem anymore by the by."

"And why might I ask is that?"

"I may have accidentally spilled his box of bugs. Oops!" Faith playfully covered her mouth with her free hand, causing her friend and watcher to laugh out loud. "Wes, you laughed. Are you ok there bud? Do you need to rest?"

"No, I assure you Faith that I too have a sense of humor. Now let's go get some coffee, shall we?"


End file.
